


Apricity

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dannyversary (Danny Phantom), Dannyversary 2014 (Danny Phantom), Dannyversary 2015 (Danny Phantom), Drabble Collection, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen, Slice of Life, Superphantom (Danny Phantom/Supernatural), The Ancient Town, Tragedy, Tucker Appreciation Week 2015 (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 38,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: A collection of sentence-stories from all over Amity Park, brought to your doorstep like slivers of sunlight on a winter's day.In tandem withLaora'sAnoesis
Kudos: 13
Collections: Superphantom Crossovers





	1. 1-20

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anoesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022487) by [Laora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora). 
  * Inspired by [Tendrils](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618265) by burnmedown. 
  * Inspired by [Introuvable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038271) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming). 
  * Inspired by [Song of Glory Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364319) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming). 



> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9611048/1/Apricity
> 
>  **Apricity** (noun), _the warmth of the sun in winter_
> 
> A collection of sentence-stories written alongside [Laora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora)'s incredibly fantastic collection [Anoesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022487) for The Hobbit
> 
> This will have a wide range of characters and genres (from very fluffy to some truly dark stuff with blood and character death, so mind the rating), plus some AUs and the occasional crossover. Please forgive excessive commas and any grammatical mistakes from stretching the structure to make a plot fit
> 
> Continuations and sentences tied to a specific episode or fic are marked accordingly (#Tied to earlier sentence, "Episode," _Planned_ , and Written). Some have already been expanded into full oneshots (by me or in Apoapsis' [Impavid](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9837213/1/Impavid)), but they're all open for adoption (see my profile for more info)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom

**1\. Emerald**

For a minute, Maddie didn't know how to respond, because it made absolutely no sense, but she could have sworn that Sam had fingered the deep green fabric swatch and claimed that it was the one she wanted for the wedding because the color was the same shade as Danny's eyes.

 **2\. Vacuum** ("Identity Crisis")

It wasn't until Sam and Tucker watched a shaggy haired version of their friend racing across his room with a vacuum cleaner from the safety of his bed that they realized this was only the beginning of a very, very long day.

**3\. Lie**

"Of course, I'll be fine."

* **4\. Salt**

Tucker took Danny to the Nasty Burger for some hot, salty French fries and a gigantic chocolate milkshake to celebrate his release from the hospital after the accident with his parent's portal, but when Danny's face blanched and he choked until he coughed up flecks of blood, Tucker frantically made the emergency call so he could be rushed back.

**5\. Telephone**

It was a stupid game, they all knew that, but it wasn't like there was anything else to do as they stood in line during the fire drill, so they whispered from one ear to the next, "Fenton and Manson are lovebirds, pass it on," until there was an earsplitting screech.

**6\. Dummy**

It had been their longstanding tradition to watch horror movies as a kind of stress reliever whenever school was too hectic or battles with ghosts got too bad, but after Freakshow, Danny vetoed anything with possessed, manipulated, or animated dolls or puppets.

**7\. Icicle**

The rescue team grimaced when they found the missing teen in the middle of the snow, ice dripping off of his nose and long exhausted breath frosting the bangs of his long black hair, and wondered why his sister had insisted that he could still be alive after two full days of being exposed to this weather.

**8\. Obsessive**

"Dude, you already have seven PDAs… and why do you even need this version when there's an updated one scheduled to come out in three weeks?"

**9\. Slide**

He had always imagined that ectoplasm was the same as blood, just a different color, but found himself revising that opinion as he collapsed bonelessly against the wall and kept falling further and further downward, aided by the slippery oily ooze painting a bright green trail beneath him, until his glazed eyes were blinking up at the ceiling.

**10\. Storm**

Lance Thunder said it was just a freak thunderstorm rolling in, but then lightning cracked green against a suddenly pitch black sky.

**11\. Coffee**

"Mooooooom," Jazz yelled in frustration when she started the coffee maker and the water gurgling into the pot came out a bright, glowing green.

**12\. Angel**

"Are you an angel?" the girl asked breathlessly as soon as she knew the danger had passed and her sincerity took him so off guard that he laughed until he cried.

**13\. Brotherhood**

He'd never had a brother, but he had had Tucker since the second day of preschool, and Danny had decided long ago that that was enough.

 **14\. Reincarnation**

Sam finally stumbled into her room, too numb to cry but eyes too watery to see the figure on her bed clearly until it said, "Hi, Sammy!"

**15\. Leaves**

Autumn colored leaves were kind of pretty when the wind swept them up into tornadoes, he decided, but not when mysterious gold ghosts made them burst into flames when you were standing in the middle of them admiring the view.

**16\. Bulletin**

Danny did a double take at the poster next to his locker, but, yep, it still said that the Danny Phantom Phan Club was going to start meeting in room 110 starting on Tuesday nights.

 **17\. Gunshot** ([TP: Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56309269))

"Oh please," Danny said, rolling his eyes as he fingered the bullet hole through the red circle of his t-shirt and looked at the man behind the still smoking gun, "that doesn't work."

**18\. Nails**

For a moment, he wonders how it's possible for intangible, transparent claws to hurt so much, and then, he doesn't think about much of anything.

 **19\. Hair** ("Phantom Planet," [TP: Skunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56592805))

His parents weren't exactly the most perceptive people in the world and so he froze when his mother kept staring at him until it dawned on her to shout, "Danny? What have you done to your hair?!"

**20\. Stake**

"No!" Danny shouted to the footballers Lancer had roped into manhandling him to stay with the rest of the group where it was safe from ghosts, "you don't understand… you have to let me go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *#4 Salt: According to supernatural folklore, salt (as a pure element of nature) is harmful to ghosts, spirits, etc., although I'm sure we'd have heard about it if it affected Danny in the show, so this might be a Supernatural crossover or AU


	2. 2. 21-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom

**21\. Sleep**

Danny definitely regretted that flippant comment about how ghosts must be sabotaging his alarm clock since he was always oversleeping before school.

**22\. Anxious**

"Mom, Dad… you know how you've said that I can talk to you about anything… well… there's something I need to tell you…"

**23\. Remote**

He understood that bad guys always kidnapped the hero and held them far away from civilization so that getting help would be practically impossible, but seriously, why did the fruitloop have to have a summer home in the middle of the Rockies?

**24\. Climb**

Sometimes, when Danny dreamed, he was drowning in a pit together with seething, teeming, squirming green shapes with souls enough to scream and instinct enough to fight for the spots where you could see the stars, but not enough strength to find a foothold anywhere in the always changing walls of their everlasting claustrophobic prison.

**25\. Forever**

They decided to end their vows with _forever_ , and skip the _until death do you part_.

**26\. Paint**

Maddie had been a martial artist, first aid student, and mother long enough to recognize blood steeped into a stiffly dried washcloth buried under the bed, but it didn't stop her from praying that it was just paint.

**27\. King**

They'd all joked about Frostbite's nickname for Danny and bantered it around when they were goofing off, but it suddenly didn't seem like a laughing matter when Skulker grumbled and reluctantly knelt in front of Danny instead of trying to capture him in a net.

**28\. Justify**

"You want to know how I can not care about how much property damage there's been," Danny asked hotly as he stood up from his place at the table and turned to the crowd, pointing at one person then another, "you, you, you, and you, you, him, her, that guy, you, him again, that whole family… everyone… every single person in this room is alive now because of what I've done."

**29\. Spin**

He could fly just fine, and pull off stunts that would make most people drop their stomach to their toes, but only when he was the one controlling his flight plan; roller coasters where he was flung around in metal carts at the whim of the ride maker, though… those normally didn't work out so well.

**30\. Calculate**

The one thing in school he was good at was science— biology, chemistry (when he wasn't dropping beakers through intangible hands), physics— and his mind was already busy calculating the weight and angles and distances and odds, but he wasn't thinking of anything but Sam's desperate grip and the way her foot kept sliding toward the drop as he let go of her hand and fell.

**31\. Web**

Danny decided then and there that he absolutely hated spiders.

**32\. Plaid**

The last person who tried to tell Sam that plaid was too happy of a pattern for a Goth to wear ended up walking away with a nicely blooming purple bruise to accompany their wardrobe.

**33\. Blender**

After the ghost whirled Danny around in the air and then let go so that he landed on concrete several blocks away, it took Sam and Tucker a couple minutes to find him bruised, barely able to open his eyes, and mumbling about how he knew what it was like to be a piece of fruit blended up into a smoothie.

**34\. Chemistry**

This, Danny thought as he gently pressed his lips to hers, had nothing to do with any kind of chemistry he'd ever studied.

**35\. Swim**

Green eyes blinked once more as he sank into the murky depths of the lake, but the glow didn't show anything in the utter blackness, and it was all so perfectly still and calm and serene and peaceful and _quiet_ that it wasn't that he forgot how to swim, it was just that he didn't really want to.

 **36\. Faith** ([Down the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352412))

The Fentons had never been religious and Danny didn't believe in God or the devil or anything like that, but when the woman appeared in the portal with him and said that she could give him a second chance at life if he wanted it, he decided to believe in guardian angels.

**37\. Sacrifice**

She'd always known this was how it was going to end, with Danny giving up his life for those of the people he loved and had sworn to protect.

**38\. Hover**

"Hey," Tucker asked, waggling his eyebrows, "Now that you can duplicate, can you make an invisible copy and tell me what answers Sam's putting down on our next English quiz?"

**39\. Letting go**

He sat on the steps on the monument long into the night and would have stayed there forever if he had been able to, but when Jazz finally found him and silently laid a hand on his shoulder, he sighed and walked away.

**40\. Demented**

"Dude, here's the thing I don't get… you think that by telling me that you're always plotting to kill my dad, marry my mom, and turn my sister against me, it will make me actually _want_ to join your side and become your son?"


	3. 3. 41-60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom

**41\. Starved**

It never crossed their minds that ghosts might need to eat too.

**42\. Horror**

The psychiatrist sat cross legged on the floor so that she was at eye level with the little blue-eyed boy who stared at her and said nothing while she asked him again, "Sweetheart, what did you see?"

**43\. Concussion**

The bartender thought he'd already been busy partying it up for his twenty-first birthday but it had just been Skulker slamming him head first into a brick wall.

 **44\. Coma** ([TP: Vigil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56306542))

Half of him wished that she wouldn't ever come out of the coma, because Tucker didn't want to have to explain why Danny wouldn't be there when she woke up.

 **45\. Myths** ([Introuvable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038271))

When Vladd eventually let go to collapse pale and cold on the ground and Danne wiped away the tears to see his somehow-gloved hand, he finally realized with a bolt of clarity what that energy had been and how the legend of The Phantom had come to be.

**46\. Bloodlust**

She'd never really been scared of him, even when his eyes were red under Freakshow's control; it was only when his hands were covered in scarlet that she turned and fled, as much good as that did her.

**47\. Touching**

It didn't seem like it could be that much comfort, as they lay in pools of their own blood unable to speak for the pain, but their hands were restless until they met and intertwined and that was how they were found the next day when their bodies were stiff and lifeless and their fingers couldn't be pulled apart.

**48\. Wizard**

"For the last time, no, I can't produce chocolate out of your top hat; I've got ghost powers, not magic!"

 **49\. Priest** ( _Atlantis Park_ , SPN crossover)

The older hunter looked at him regretfully, whispering a "thank you," but Danny ignored him and the blade in his hand to focus on his younger brother who dipped the rosary in oil and began the Latin recitation he'd long since memorized without lifting his eyes from the crumbling page.

**50\. Cannibal**

As a rule, Danny didn't like waking up in a cage, but when he saw how the ghosts imprisoned around him met their messy ends, he'd never wanted so badly to be anywhere but there.

**51\. Supernova**

There was nothing on earth, literally, like watching a supernova explode from outer space.

**52\. Tear**

When the ghost held the human he loved in his arms as she lay dying, he cried, a single tear rolling down his face to land just over her heart, and that is when, according to the legend, something extraordinary happened: her last breath mixed with his first tear and they became the first two halfas and were finally able to live together with no one able to complain that one of them did not belong.

**53\. Wedding**

Tucker revealed at the rehearsal dinner that he'd been absolutely petrified of getting beaten to a bloody pulp by his best friend the first time he went to ask Jazz out.

 **54\. Fall** ("Phantom Planet")

When tumbling endlessly through the vast empty darkness of outer space with nothing to muse upon except your failures and loneliness and regrets and immortality, you begin to wish that there was a bottom and that you would either die or wake up when you finally reached it.

**55\. Buttons**

Danny loved his two best friends, he really did, but they'd known each other for so long that they all knew how to push each other's buttons.

**56\. Full moon**

He consoled himself with the thought that at least there was enough light tonight that, if someone did bother to come out looking for him, they might possibly find him without blindly tripping over his corpse and landing in the pile of leaking gore beside him because that would just be unpleasant.

**57\. Tired**

Danny was tired of giving up everything he'd ever had or cared about or dreamed of for people who didn't even care.

**58\. Consecrated**

The first time he went to a funeral after the accident, he squirmed throughout the ceremony, wishing he could make everyone just _go away_ because living people didn't belong here.

**59\. Deaf**

He tried to make his parents realize that there could be ghosts out there that weren't completely and thoroughly evil, but every time he brought it up, they shut down a little more.

**60\. Magnet**

Danny did not understand how Cujo always managed to find him no matter where he was or what he was doing.


	4. 4. 61-80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom
> 
> Please do mind the rating / warning from the first Author's Note. Some of these sentences get particularly dark. Especially #65 Puzzle.

**61\. Dysfunctional**

The Goth, the geek, and the loser were an odd but inseparable trio; no one outside of their group understood how they functioned and they didn't understand how anyone else did.

 **62\. Eulogy** ([Eulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083908))

She had a speech all written out, but she eyed it uncomprehendingly before letting it fall through her fingers and flutter to the ground as she turned to blankly face the crowd.

 **63\. Echo** (Supernatural crossover)

"It's a death echo," Dean answered as the brothers watched the flickering image of a boy zipping up his protective suit for the third time since they'd come down the stairs, "there's nothing we can do."

 **64\. Clown** ("What You Want" and "King Tuck")

Tucker made sure he duly acted out his part as the class clown, because he never forgot how it felt to be the jealous beast and the cruel, all-powerful pharaoh.

**65\. Puzzle**

Sam collapsed, trying not to faint, as Tucker threw up beside her; somehow, all of those slick bloody pieces on the floor had once been put together to form Danny.

**66\. Brainwash**

"Danny!" she yelled desperately but, looking into his eyes, she knew immediately that he wasn't the one in control.

**67\. Courage**

Danny Phantom had no problem with pummeling ghosts to within an inch of their afterlife if they came after his friends, but Danny Fenton went home and sat in a locked room with shaking hands, thinking of how close the calls had been.

**68\. Psychology**

"Whatever you're gonna say won't work on me, Spectra," Danny warned, but he didn't feel very confident when she lightly laughed and replied, "Oh, but that's the best part about this, Danny; I don't have to do or say anything because you already mess up your own head enough without my help and I'm really quite impressed by some of what you have going there."

**69\. Monster**

Danny had no reservations about what he was, he only hoped that the fact he fought the other ghosts helped to alleviate the downsides of his own guilty existence.

**70\. Grasp**

"No, I understand exactly what you're saying, Danny," Maddie replied in a voice that was far too calm for the revelation he'd just made, "you're a ghost."

**71\. Stag**

He'd never really cared about Sam's activism, other than the fact that it was what she was passionate about, but when he stepped out of the tent that night and saw the stag in the cluster of trees in the moonlight, he thought he finally understood why she did it.

**72\. Vision**

The problem wasn't the blood or the broken bones or the fact that he could barely breathe, no, the thing that bothered him was not being able to look into Sam's eyes as he slipped into the darkness.

**73\. Electricity**

Nobody ever had to warn Daniel Fenton about electrical safety when he was a child, but they should have.

**74\. Plural**

"Well that's one down, so great job, Danny!" Tucker encouraged from his spot on the ground, "But there are about sixteen more— ("you mean because _you_ let them all go!") — and you have to catch them all!"

**75\. Father**

Dani looked up at this man with adoration in her eyes and wished that she had the courage to call him "father."

**76\. Accident**

"I didn't…" he sobbed, looking up from the melted remains of what was once his clone, "I didn't mean to!"

**77\. Perfect**

Lancer had had plenty of eyebrow raising answers from Daniel Fenton throughout his teaching career, but finding "humanity" on the page asking for a one word description of perfection might just take the cake.

 **78\. Applause** ("Phantom Planet")

He landed in the snow and turned to find the last thing he'd ever expected in this half-life: Valerie Gray clapping for something Danny Phantom had done.

**79\. Torch**

The flame sputtered out, casting them into immediate darkness; "Don't worry," Danny said as his eyes glowed to light the way.

 **80\. Dwarf** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Danny had never felt so small and incapable as he did while staring up at the towering muscular form of his evil future self.


	5. 5. 81-100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom

**81\. Jewelry** ("Shades of Gray" and "Fanning the Flames")

He couldn't have known yet how much damage his dad's class ring had unwittingly wrought in their relationship, but she liked the Fenton Earphones and so at least that was a step in the right direction.

**82\. Bacon**

"I'm so sorry about that, Tucker," Danny commiserated as his friend stared at the empty plate that had, just a mere moment ago, held a steaming plate of aromatic bacon before it glowed, levitated, and growled as it soared out the window.

 **83\. Rage** (#62 Eulogy) ([Eulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083908))

"Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom," she began in a flat voice, "and he would save your sorry lives five times over before getting up in the morning and trying to limp his way through school and the pop quizzes and the bullying and the double detentions and being grounded because he was out there fighting for the town when he should have been sleeping in on the weekends and going out to a movie and enjoying his life instead of learning how to sew stitches into his side by himself because he didn't want to bother Jazz and I just wanted to tell you all so that you knew what he did for you and what you took from him."

***84. Run-down**

The ghost knew Danny was exhausted as he cornered him in front of the dilapidated warehouse, but if he thought that would make it any easier to beat the halfa, well then, he didn't know Danny Phantom very well.

***85. Veteran**

There was a _look_ you got, one we all had, but I didn't expect to see it in a sixteen year old boy.

***86. Phobia**

He deserved a medal for this, no, wait, make that two medals, with French fries on the side, and a couple mighty meaty melts on top plus whatever new shiny gismos and gadgets Sam could afford because nothing else in the world was going to start making a dent on all of the emotional trauma caused by seeing a snake slithering through the hallway of that abandoned hospital as he tried to find his friends.

**87\. Miracle**

She knew better than to hope for a miracle, even though she asked for one; he was really dead this time.

**88\. Test**

When, from out of the corner of her eye, he thought for a heart-stopping moment that it was really her, Vlad decided that the user interface on his hologram prototype had no more room for improvement.

**89\. Selfish**

He was only a teenager, but he'd fought for them long enough; problem with being a hero, though, was that you weren't allowed to be selfish and you weren't allowed to give up.

**90\. Abuse**

The last thing he needed was getting called into Lancer's office at the end of an already horrible week, but while he was prepared to get chewed out or offered one last chance to pull his English grade up to passing through some time consuming extra credit project that he couldn't refuse, he had no idea how to respond to the man hesitantly asking if he needed to call Child Protection Services.

**91\. Pink**

The entire student body of Casper High wondered what bet Sam Manson must have lost to come to school dressed like _that_.

**92\. Forest**

For all her uncaring, dark, apathetic Goth exterior, Sam was surprisingly good at giving pep talks and understanding that sometimes people just made mistakes— she knew that sometimes you couldn't see the forest for the trees.

 **93\. Nothing** ( _Silence_ )

His parents ranted and raved and cajoled and threatened to drag him to another psychiatrist but he just sat there and smiled understandingly and said nothing.

***94. Tower**

By all rights, he shouldn't have been able to see Clockwork's place from this far out, but he figured that the Ghost Zone might have been amorphous enough that distances between landmarks didn't always stay the same or it might be a Tortuga kind of thing, but instead of not being able to find a place unless you already knew where it was, once you knew where it was, you could find it from anywhere.

***95. Return**

Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only change forms; conversely, life once extinguished cannot be rekindled, but one life may, under extreme circumstances, be spread through two vessels if a party is that desperate for another's return to this world.

**96\. Tremor**

Danny had been able to tell when something bad was about to happen for as long as he could remember, and he got that little shiver again now, but pushed it away because Sam and Tucker really did want to see the portal and, since it didn't work, it wasn't like anything could even happen, right?

**97\. Betray**

High School was the place to learn about back-stabbing and the fickle transferal of status based upon a family's worldly possessions, as Valerie discovered all too well when all her friends abandoned her.

 **98\. Fly** ([There Were Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059243))

Before he got to the point where wiping his face of tears would keep it dry, his sense of self preservation kicked in and Danny realized that whatever happened next, he couldn't be found here, not still in Amity Park where Valerie would have formed a search party by now out for his blood, so he shakily stood to his feet and pushed off of the ground, soaring through the trees and choosing a random direction because it didn't matter where he flew so long as it was away from here.

**99\. Trapped**

When the end of October rolled around, Sam produced a white bed sheet with a couple holes cut out for eyes and draped it over the head of a very unamused Danny.

**100\. Death**

"I'm going ghost," he chuckled in a hoarse whisper and Sam was still trying to decide whether to smile or smack him when his eyes slid shut for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *84 Rundown- Heh, a _rundown_ Danny is _run down_ in front of a _rundown_ building.
> 
> *85 Veteran- I imagine this from Dean Winchester's perspective, although there's absolutely nothing to say it's a crossover.
> 
> *86 Phobia- Tucker is scared of hospitals (Doctor's Disorders) and snakes (Boxed Up Fury) so the two together must be horrible.
> 
> *94 Tower- The island of Tortuga is a pirate legend, a safe harbor that you could only find if you already knew where to look. If you go back and rewatch the Pirates of the Caribbean, you'll probably catch a couple references. :)
> 
> *95 Return- Definitely inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist. A kind of alternate idea for the creation of halfas, I guess?


	6. 6. 101-120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story

**101\. Gold**

It was hard enough for Dash to get a B on any academic work, so he tried to make up for it by ensuring that Casper High always came home with the football trophy.

**102\. Hallowed**

"And I don't care how much you don't like it, but you do not step a single foot into Amity Park, without his permission, do you hear me?"

 **103\. Dome** ("Reign Storm")

The worst single image he can remember, the one that took his breath away and left him shivering with the sheer magnitude of the ghostly powers he was up against, was seeing Amity Park covered with a glowing dome… and nothing but green sky behind it.

**104\. Natural**

"Just act natural," Danny had said, but what on earth did acting naturally look like when you've just discovered that your little brother is half dead and part ghost and uses his superpowers to save the town and he still hasn't informed your parents of this little detail?

**105\. Unfinished**

Goodguys versus badguys—it was the age old story that had been retold and replayed over and over since the dawn of time, and Danny eventually realized that his business would never be finished.

 **106\. Language** ([TP: Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56589463))

"Danny," Maddie called in confusion, stepping into his empty room and discovering that the noise she'd been hearing was a CD still playing out of his computer that sounded like it was a crash course in gibberish.

 **107\. Tune** ("Fanning the Flames") ([TP: Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56584528))

"You picked truth, Danny, so there's no getting out of this one: you have to tell me what you really think about my singing… because I've been getting some mixed messages after the whole Ember thing and I wanna know."

**108\. Blue**

If you asked Sam Manson what her favorite color was, she would automatically tell you it was black (or anything but pink!) but Tucker happened to know that it was a particular shade of blue that she got to see almost every day.

**109\. Inheritance**

Sam finally cornered Jazz one day to ask whether general cluelessness ran through the male side of the Fenton family and the redhead nodded sympathetically and replied that yes, all of the brains came to the girls.

***110. Wraith**

"They are ring wraiths," Aragorn informed the hobbits from the center of the gigantic screen in Sam's basement, "they are neither living nor dead," and instead of letting the tense revelation play out in silence, Tucker decided to throw popcorn over at Danny who sat on the couch opposite him and shout, "Hey, dude, that's just like you!"

 **111\. Art** ([Abstract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084322))

Fixing property damage was expensive and Amity Park had a lot of it thanks to the nearly routine ghost fights that destroyed a new city block every week; thankfully, someone in the community had the bright idea to sell scorched and twisted pieces of metal debris as works of abstract art to tourists in a new local gallery which quickly spawned a guest collection at the Art Institute downtown Chicago when one of their scouts came through Amity and, while laughing at the idea of ghosts, applauded the communal mindset of the anonymous artist (going under the pseudonym Danny Phantom) who ensured that all the proceeds went to the city's repair fund.

 **112\. Essential** ( _Plot Bunny_ )

It was scary to realize that since his computer was too heavy and fragile to lug around where he was going (and where would he ever have a chance to charge it or use it?) and the gps in his phone could be traced as long as the battery was in and it was useful to him, the only things he thought essential to take were the clothes on his back, any anti-ghost weapons he could fit into his pockets, the cash lying on his dresser, and two photographs: one of his family and one of his friends.

***113. Bottle**

"Hey, Desiree!" Danny shouted as he pointed the silver tube toward her, "I wish you went back into my thermos!" and he grinned as she was pulled into the vortex of the metal in his hands and parroted in a grandiose voice, "Great cosmic power… itty bitty living space!"

**114\. Speed**

When Tucker asked him what the fastest speed he'd ever flown was, Danny told him it was probably around 140 mph, but he didn't tell him that the reason it hadn't been officially clocked was because he was fueled by adrenaline and fear, desperately racing across town so that he could get between the dark shape and his friends, whom it seemed intent on frying.

**115\. Card**

"Thank you!" was all it said, and there was no name attached to the letter left outside the door of FentonWorks accompanied by a flower drawn with a black and green crayon which could, if you looked closely enough, see was made up of tiny Phantom symbols in the petals.

 **116\. Water** ("Whatever episode has the fight in the pool")

He was perfectly at home ghost-fighting pretty much anywhere, but when Skulker pulled him down into that pool, Danny's first reaction was to panic.

 **117\. Roses** ("Urban Jungle")

He laid a handful of black roses on her tombstone every year, a fitting tribute for the only casualty of the time when the city was covered in vines.

 **118\. Ultimate** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Tears streamed down his face as he sheltered inside the cocoon of Vlad's steadying arms and tried not to think about the consequences as he offered no protests against the man's plan to free him of the pain.

**119\. Paralyze**

"Danny," Tucker said in a strangled voice, "I think I might actually need some help getting up, because, uh, I can't really feel my legs very well, or, at all, really."

**120\. Sky**

Some kids wrote in a journal, let all of their emotions spew forth onto the page; others immersed themselves in music, plugging into headphones that let the notes flow through them and wash them clean; still others find a cause to plunge themselves into head first; but when Danny needed to clear his head and get away from it all for a while, he took to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *110 Wraith- The movie they were watching, of course, was The Fellowship of the Ring.
> 
> *113 Bottle- The dialogue was paraphrased from the end of Disney's Aladdin.


	7. 7. 121-140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story
> 
> Art for **128: Creep** by me, based on a comment by Laora

**121\. Judgment**

It was only natural for him to suggest that the class debate on a topic they found mutually intriguing, but perhaps he should have given more thought to the prudence of randomly assigning the positions; he hadn't realized that so many of his students felt that strongly about whether Phantom was a force of good or evil incarnate.

**122\. Strap**

"Alright," Danny called over his shoulder as he tentatively grabbed the controls, "everybody strap in and hang on because I'm gonna figure out how to fly this thing!"

**123\. Bear**

Danny wondered what it must be like to be a normal teenager that broke down during finals like it was the end of the world, like the weight of the world wouldn't tumble off his shoulders and slide into oblivion if he made a single mistake.

**124\. Leather** (Supernatural crossover)

Danny and Jazz loved it when the black car rolled up to the curb because a leather jacket would tell Danny crazy stories and all about cars and cool music while shaggy hair would share advanced textbooks with Jazz and answer any question she asked.

**125\. Thin**

It was a flimsy excuse, but they accepted it as he knew they would, because if they didn't believe him, they would have to look for the truth.

**126\. Machinations** ([Atonement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059978))

Danny never found out, of course, but it took a lot of effort to ensure that in this timeline, he survived the accident instead of burning to a crisp or developing ecto-cancer or triggering a heart attack or vaporizing or going mad from the surge of power as he should have done.

**127\. Buckle**

"No, I'm fine," he said, waving away the hands they held out and staring them down until they reluctantly left the room, when he promptly fell to the ground as his knees gave way and his mind finally embraced the darkness that called to him.

**128\. Creep**

The Fentons made weapons to fight against ghosts, but no one said that the "creep" on Fenton Anti-Creep Stick couldn't also refer to the guy who tried to follow Jazz home after she repeatedly asked that he leave her alone.

**129\. Knitted** ( _French Future Fic_ )

He'd always been happy for it before because carrying every single cut and bruise for as long as a human did would be incredibly painful and inconvenient, but now he cursed and squirmed as he could feel the muscles knitting together around the still-broken bone as he lay pinned by the massive cornerstone.

**130\. Hail**

Dash Baxter had already had a horrible day (and giving Fentonia a wedgie hadn't even helped him feel better) but this was just ridiculous—I mean, who had personal thunderclouds following them around and dumping bits of glowing ice on their heads in the middle of the summer for no good reason!

**131\. Fireflies**

After a while they'd realized that most of the time they hung around together was spent chasing after ghosts; it was high time to sit still and enjoy the summer evening watching tiny pinpricks up yellow light up across the open field.

**132\. Assassin** ( _Plot Bunny_ )

"I am so stupid," he muttered under his breath as he dragged her along the white, white hallways and came to a stop before a set of intimidating double doors that stretched to the ceiling, "Now whatever happens in there, you keep your mouth shut because plenty of ghosts already want you dead and it's going to be hard enough explaining why I brought you here instead of killing you without you opening your mouth, got it?"

**133\. Desire** ("Phantom Planet")

Why couldn't Sam accept the fact that only thing he'd ever wanted was to be normal?

**134\. Grim**

"We're going to be okay, right?" she asked, but he couldn't give her the answer she wanted so he didn't say anything.

**135\. Almighty**

"All hail Technus, the almighty and all-powerful wielder of all things electronic and—("yeah, yeah, we've heard that one already, so why don't you just tell it to my thermos!")—AAAAAAAAH!"

**136\. Invincible**

"What do you mean you're stuck… you can't be because you're Danny Phantom so just turn invisible or whatever it is you ghosts do… come on this isn't funny, you can't just sit there, you have to get us out!"

***137. Pipe**

After the end of a particularly long and frustrating parent-teacher conference, Maddie snapped that unless he actually did anything to try to improve his grades, making it into NASA was nothing but a pipe dream and Danny didn't bother to respond because he knew all too well that at this point, it didn't matter if he got straight As; there was no way he would ever become an astronaut.

**138\. Prisoner** ( _Trapped_ )

She understood why a ghost would want to capture the Red Huntress, but it was beyond her why she would be locked up in the same cage as Phantom.

**139\. Venom**

Apparently, the medical community didn't really know what to do with bites from gigantic bugs that glowed green and they didn't have an antidote.

**140\. Unexpected**

The fact that clueless Danny got it so soon was unexpected and, while he had to pay off a lot of bets, Tucker honestly couldn't have been happier (and neither could Sam).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *137 Pipe- A pipe dream is something that you dream or fantasize about but could never ever actually happen, like hoping to become a concert pianist when you have absolutely no musical talent whatsoever, or wanting to live in Buckingham Palace when you're from the other side of the world and have no ties to British royalty, or, you know, wanting to become an astronaut when you would have had to protect everyone in your town from ghosts even if NASA hadn't discontinued their astronaut program.


	8. 141-160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story

**141\. Antique**

One thing Danny Phantom never expected was to be outdated and unnecessary.

**142\. Transparent**

"Hey, Sam," he said softly as he took in the scene before him; "I'm here," he said as he wrapped an arm around his friend's quietly shaking shoulders; "And I know it doesn't seem like it," he whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear anything, "but I'm not going to leave you."

**143\. Pride**

"I'm fine," he protested, but none of the nurses or doctors who poked and prodded and took measurements seemed to buy his assurances, no matter how often he repeated them.

**144\. Oak**

"Tucker, you can come down now; the snake's gone."

 **145\. Diamond** ("Urban Jungle")

He handed her a crystal, made of ice that wouldn't melt, and when her fingers wrapped around it, she thought she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

 **146\. Agony** ("Phantom Planet")

He knew what to expect, but even the ever-haunting memories weren't enough to prepare him for the sheer excruciating pain piercing through every atom of his being after he deliberately pressed that button— but it was still worth it to be normal again.

**147\. Mask**

Danny at least had Phantom when he went out to fight, but Sam and Tucker couldn't offer up any such excuses; "It wasn't me, Mom!" tended not to work so well when your face was on the five o'clock news.

**148\. Space**

Space the final frontier? pshwwww, been there and done that.

**149\. Tuxedo**

You like to tell you children about your firsts when they weren't completely screwed up, but your first school dance was with a stuck up A-lister who didn't actually care about you and only said yes to stick it to the girl she thought was your girlfriend and if that wasn't enough, she turned your future wife into a dragon halfway through the evening.

**150\. Bug**

If Danny had had any doubts that Vlad was a narcissistic fruitloop that needed to get a much less creepy life, they would have been dashed as soon as he saw the spy bug with his arch enemy's freaky crescent moon hairstyle built into its minute circuitry.

**151\. Daydream**

He could have sworn that he'd left that letter to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton right here on his desk… he wasn't getting so old yet that he'd forget a thing like that… but it wasn't here… and it wasn't like it could just up and fly away, now could it?

**152\. Autumn**

He likes autumn and he thinks he might like it even more if crunching leaves told him when ghostly footsteps were coming closer too.

**153\. Scent**

He hated the so-clean-it-didn't-seem-like-it smell of hospital regulation disinfectant scrubbed into every surface but he woke to it surprisingly often.

 **154\. Broken** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Danny looked up and Vlad saw in his eyes what he'd been searching for all these years: Danny was broken, but he never wanted it at this price.

 **155\. Amplify** ("Reign Storm")

He didn't really know if the ecto-skeleton's amplification would even get him up to the power level he needed to have a chance against Pariah Dark, but he did know that no one else could come close, so if he died trying, at least he would die fighting and wouldn't have to see everyone he loved getting conquered by the king of all ghosts.

 **156\. Power** (#116 Water)

It took him a laughable amount of time to remember that, in ghost form, he didn't need to breathe; there was no need to panic.

**157\. Bull's eye**

It was widely known that Tucker couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, but they gave him a Fenton ecto-lipstick blaster anyway (with how close the three of them normally got to ghosts, it almost didn't matter where you pointed the thing).

**158\. Fill**

He never imagined that the only people (other than Sam and Tucker and… Paulina) to comprise his fan club in those early days were the reporters and editors of the Amity Park Daily News; thanks to Danny Phantom and his exploits, they were never at a loss for how to fill their airspace or pages.

**159\. Vacant**

"Danny," she repeated again, "Danny, can you hear me?" but it wasn't until she said, "Phantom," that any animation filled his blue eyes.

 **160\. Breakdown** (#143 Pride)

He didn't understand why nobody believed he was okay and didn't need all of these tests until someone took pity on him (or on the nurses who had to hear his "there's nothing wrong with me!" tirade every few minutes as he feebly tried to swat them away) and informed him that he had been asleep for thirty one weeks.


	9. 161-180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story

**161\. Shade**

She loved to bask in the sunshine, but never complained when Johnny decided to lay their picnics out under a tree with spreading foliage; she always knew he preferred the shadows.

**162\. Mourn**

Nearly the entire town turned out for Phantom's ceremony as they celebrated the one who had saved them all, but the funeral of Danny Fenton, one of the handful of casualties from the massive ghost attack on Amity Park, went largely unattended except by close friends and family.

**163\. Fountain**

Sam knew it was unseemly for a Manson and a Goth to cry like this in front of everyone, but she couldn't care less, because right now she was just Sam, the only member of the trio left.

**164\. Sour**

If you had asked anyone at their university whether there was anything Vlad Masters or Jack Fenton could do to alienate one roommate from the other, they would have told you that there was a better chance of the ghosts they wanted to study existing.

 **165\. Treason** ([Treason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095269))

She's eighteen and a legal adult now and has been acting as the rational head of the family for a while already, but she's still so young, and wishes she didn't have to be the one in charge and she's trying to listen to what the people in dark suits are telling her but it's so different than anything she's ever done before and the words are difficult and sound like they're coming from so far away and none of her schooling seems to be helping even though there are lawyers and representatives explaining all of the terms to her until she nods and she can do this and she has to but it's her parents but it's Danny and it's her choice and it's all up to her and all she can hear is the hard faced woman saying that she has to testify against her parents so that they can be proven dangerous and maybe even clinically insane for attacking their own son because they thought he was a ghost (as if such things existed) and they'll be put away forever and she's old enough to take custody of Danny now and they say that the two of them will be fine that she's responsible and can take care of a teenage boy but she's just so young and inexperienced really and what will they do and how will they live even if they do get to keep the house and why did it have to be her and all come down to her signature on a page?

 **166\. Eternal** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

It was nice for Mr. Lancer to imagine that his impact would continue long after he stopped teaching and that when he was eventually gone, he would not be forgotten.

**167\. Clash**

"Nonononono, Danny, don't wear that tie with that suit; you want to impress her, don't you?"

 **168\. Matter** ([Deathwish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059591))

She was a failure just like the many clones before her, using up precious materials that he could use in a more advanced prototype; it was time to melt her down.

**169\. Infect**

"I just have one question, Danny-boy," Jack asked with a deeply furrowed brow, "is being a half ghost catchy?"

**170\. Mine**

"I know you guys are just trying to help, and I get that, I do, but you have to realize that this isn't your fight… it's mine."

**171\. Human**

As one of the two humans in the world with the most knowledge of death and the afterlife, Danny found it very odd that he had no clue what would happen to him when he fully died.

 **172\. Exile** ([TP: At My Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56577745))

There had long existed a system of punishment in the Ghost Zone, to ensure that the likes of Pariah Dark and their overwhelming powers could be contained, but there was only one time they ever saw fit to completely exile a being from their world and sent them through the black door in the middle of the vast swirling expanse of empty space.

**173\. Bright**

Despite the sub-par grades consistently racking up on his report cards, Jazz was sure that her little brother was actually pretty smart.

**174\. Threat**

Danny Phantom was a menace and piece of putrid scum and a threat to Casper High and Amity Park and the entire world and there was nothing that anyone could do or say to convince her otherwise.

**175\. Night**

Green and pink collided in a flash of sparks that was drowned in the darkness as they tried to overwhelm each other.

**176\. Lament**

Danny just regretted that he wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to anyone.

**177\. Hypnotize**

"Now repeat after me, you big fruitloop: I'm going to leave the Fentons alone and the Packers stink."

 **178\. Spirit** (#157 Bull's Eye)

If Mrs. Foley had ever found the makeshift target range in the back corner of their backyard between the bushes and the fence and saw the scorch marks scoring through the perfectly manicured lawn, she would have pitched a fit, but she never saw it… just how her son's pinched and determined expression eventually gave way to one of surprise, pride, and exaltation.

**179\. Siren**

If Sam didn't know any better, she might have suspected that Paulina had stepped straight out of a Greek legend to lure all of the guys of Casper High away from anyone else who might have been a potential girlfriend, but it wasn't until her two best friends had been caught under her spell that she actually cared.

 **180\. Throne** ("Phantom Planet")

Vlad had never been an assuming man but he had to admit that he liked the view from the throne from which he ruled the world.


	10. 181-200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story

**181\. Pepper** (Supernatural crossover)

"Oh come on!" Danny huffed with a hint of a grin as he picked himself off from the ground and shook the granules of salt the two hard faced, denim-clad hunters had just shot at him out of his hair, "what's next, the pepper?"

**182\. Fluffy**

"It's…" Sam trailed off as she stared helplessly at the thing in Danny's hands; "A gigantic fluffy panda thingy," he said, holding it out and dropping his eyes to the ground, "and I got it for you."

 **183\. Dragon** ([TP: Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56586574))

"Dude," Tucker panted with a grin as he rested his hands on his knees and picked up his head from drooping between his legs, "you realize that we're the only people in the world who can claim that they've fought a dragon!"

**184\. Chains**

Jazz said that he should go off to college somewhere, anywhere but here, and he knew she meant well but she, like everyone else, couldn't see the invisible chains keeping him tied to Amity Park; he would never be able to leave.

 **185\. Resurrection** ("Phantom Planet")

"Vlad?" Danny yelled incredulously, not yet daring to believe his eyes as he rolled off of his bed and into a crouch to face the figure that had appeared in front of him out of thin air, "I thought you were dead; how are you here?"

 **186\. Thief** ("Boxed Up Fury")

"Stealing from Pandora?" Skulker asks of the Box Ghost blankly as he thinks back to every single one of his wild and harebrained schemes of his first few centuries in the Ghost Zone, "That's not wise."

**187\. Protect**

He didn't understand it… that older sisters were supposed to protect little brothers… not the other way around.

 **188\. Shadow** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

The new-born hybrid rose from its transformation and continued rising until it seemed impossible and then it continued coming—sharp black claws outstretched, white hair flaming above bloodshot eyes, long forked tongue slithering out from between fanged teeth—casting a long black shadow over the now unnecessary shell of the human it had once been a part of.

**189\. Children**

The adults thought they knew best, they set the rules and curfews and tried to keep their children out of harm's way since the ghosts and attacks were something that was hard for even them to handle, but, at the end of the day, Amity Park was saved time and time again by a few residents who were really nothing more than children.

***190. Xenophobia**

It is human nature to hate and fear whatever it does not understand, and he knows this but he had hoped, fruitlessly he now finds, that it might understand the things they are destined to become when they die.

***191. Echo**

Sam remembered the sound until the day she died, the way his screams reverberated through the long, metal tunnel because she had thought that it would be _fun_ to see what was on the other side.

**192\. New**

The week after the accident, Danny confided to his best friend that he was scared to death of what he could do and that he hated what his life had become even when he wasn't falling through the floor, but Tucker couldn't do anything but smile sadly and clap him on the shoulder as he said, "Welcome to your new normal, man."

**193\. Family**

Danny nodded shakily at the ultimatum— because it wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting it ever since he'd considered telling his parents about what the accident had really done to him even though he had hoped from the very core of his being that they would somehow be able to accept him— and slowly went to his room to grab the duffel bag that was already packed and waiting to be taken to someone who could be a real family.

**194\. Shoot**

He froze the first time he held a gun up to see a human on the other end of the barrel because _this was all wrong and he could fight ghosts but he was supposed to save people_ , and he didn't even wait for his supervisor to recommend his transfer to a different unit, or better yet, a desk job; he had already decided that law enforcement was not the way he could best exercise his hero-complex or help his town and wordlessly handed in his resignation with still shaking hands as soon as he got back to the station.

 **195\. Rebellion** ([Nerves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055701))

She would show them that she was the best ghost fighting recruit they had ever laid eyes on, Valerie decided as she walked into the Ghosthunters' compound, and there was no way she was letting Maddie turn her away just because she was a kid.

 **196\. Remember** ( _Silence_ )

Jazz never tells Danny about how much his deepening voice freaks her out, because she knows he's already dealing with the same issues as he thinks back to a time that never was and a monster he never turned into, but still sounded more and more like with every passing day.

 **197\. Ancestors** ("The time traveling episode")

The Fentons had been hunting ghosts for well over 400 years now, even before they settled in the American wilderness before it was colonized, so if you thought that you had some crazy stories in your family history, let me tell you now that you've got nothing on them.

**198\. Open**

They made sure to keep the radio channels open in case he needed backup, but after hours of being glued to the set, he hadn't returned and there was still nothing but static coming from across the line.

**199\. Prepare**

They learned a long time ago (in an incident involving glittering pink splattered goo from a ghost that Sam made well sure they never ever _ever_ saw on this plane of existence again) that ghosts honestly couldn't care less about their regularly scheduled lives and they had to be prepared to send one back to the Ghost Zone no matter what time of day it was or what they had been planning to do instead.

 **200\. Damnation** (#36 Faith, [Down the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352412))

"You realized," he said hesitantly (as if he hadn't already been able to figure this much out already and the tall, soft spoken man wanted to break the news gently), "that when you said yes to the woman who appeared in the portal (you mean my guardian angel?) that everything was going to be different… didn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *190 Xenophobia is the fear and hatred of strangers or foreigners or of anything that is strange or foreign.
> 
> *191 There are a couple words doubled between our lists, so for the most part, Laora and I have been switching them out, but I had a second idea for this one, so it's echo 2.0.


	11. 201-220

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from me, originally for The Hobbit

**201\. Dust**

He landed tensely on the ground and waited for the cloud of dust to settle, ready to fly up again at a moment's notice if it turned out that his opponent wasn't down.

 **202\. Twain** ([The Last Ones Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059099))

The twins had always been inseparable and losing James had nearly destroyed Danny, making Maddie hope and pray for something to somehow bring them together again… until, that is, Danny walked away from his brother's grave with James' green eyes and turns of phrase.

**203\. Blade**

The knife had a glowing black blade, curved sharply into several jagged points along its edge that were mirrored on the elaborately ornamented handle, and one of Danny's last coherent thoughts, as the ghost slid it neatly between two of his ribs, was that Sam would have loved it.

 **204\. Hidden** (#115 Card)

He never did find out who it came from, but Danny smiled as he kept the letter phased back into the wall behind his headboard for safekeeping and promised himself that he would live up to the hard-earned opinion and well wishes of his secret crayon-wielding correspondent.

 **205\. Key** ("Teacher of the Year")

"Yes!" Lancer yelled out to his empty basement as he blasted away the avatars of the two players who had so helpfully cleared the field for him, "I finally have all the keys to the apocalypse and I am awesome!"

**206\. Above**

Kwan wasn't above consorting with Danny, Tucker, and Sam; enjoyed it even, more than he had any of his other friendships, for as long as Dash and Paulina allowed it to continue.

**207\. Twinkling**

Paulina adjusted the Christmas lights she'd decided to string around her room even though it was only June, and sighed wistfully as she imagined how the myriad pinpricks of light would shine off of Phantom's shining green eyes when he finally found where she lived.

**208\. Laughter**

It had been years since he'd heard that light giggling, but he recognized the disembodied sound coming from just outside his second story window; "Dani?" he asked, more hopefully than he'd allowed himself to feel in a very long time.

**209\. Lost**

Growling, Danny lit his fists up with ectoplasm and turned to face whatever ghost decided to interrupt his precious study time when the transparent meek fellow bowed mid-air, apologized, and politely asked him for directions to the two Englishmen's lairs.

**210\. Feet**

The first time Danny somehow had a ghostly wisp of a tail in his Phantom form he freaked and didn't stop flailing until he was human with a pounding heart rate but two solid legs beneath him.

**211\. Burden**

It took Tucker a long time to realize that he had never had to worry about Danny or Sam thinking he didn't belong on Team Phantom.

 **212\. Race** (Supernatural crossover)

They'd been having a really nice dinner all together, resident ghost experts and hunters of all things supernatural swapping stories of their best hits like it was the most natural thing in the world, but when Danny's breath fogged and Dean's walkman began loudly creaking, all conversation stopped and it was impossible to tell who'd gotten to the door first.

 **213\. Hunted** (Supernatural crossover) (#212 Race)

They were all in their elements now, all after whoever or whatever had triggered their various early warning systems; as Danny transformed to access his own ghost hunting weaponry and flew straight through the roof, he could only hope that the Winchesters would understand who the real target was tonight.

 **214\. Ring** ("Flirting With Disaster")

Danny stared at the class ring in his hand, horrified that his Dad had assumed he was giving it to Sam, because how on earth could he try giving it to Valerie now that it had another girl's name on it?

**215\. Braid**

"No, Tucker," Sam put her foot down, "I refuse to be seen with you ever again if you decide to braid your hair… although…" she mused for a few moments, stepping back to envision it, "dreadlocks, I think I could get on board with," she admitted.

**216\. Mountain**

At first glance, the Ghost Zone appeared to be nothing but a swirling expanse of empty green amorphous ectoplasm dotted with purple doors, but upon further exploration, it contained every type of terrain imaginable… as well as some that weren't.

**217\. Enough**

The inhabitants of the Ghost Zone would long remember the day when Danny Phantom had finally had enough and exploded in such a fit of rage that nobody thought to question the rules and regulations he laid out about where and when they were allowed to bother him.

**218\. Foreign**

When Danny stomped up angrily to his room and Maddie was left to sit back down at the table in a daze, without an acceptable answer for his curfew-breaking and wondering when things had all gone wrong between them, she realized that it had been a very long time indeed since they'd actually said anything meaningful to each other; it was almost as though she didn't know who her son was anymore.

**219\. Legendary**

Story telling had always been a valued tradition among the undead, for, those who were not so lost in their own deaths that they did nothing but relive them in repeated loops, had all the time in the world to hear tales of all the worlds.

 **220\. Silver** (Supernatural crossover)

The first time the Winchesters had been allowed to unpack their bags within eyesight of a then seven year old Danny, he stared at the arsenal wide-eyed and pointed to a particularly shiny knife, wondering what it was used for; now, as he's doubled in age and dead but still alive and fighting the same ten ghosts time and time again, he remembers Dean's answer and wonders if there might not be a fighting method that might not keep his opponents away a little more permanently.


	12. 221-240

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from me, originally for The Hobbit

**221\. Stop** ([TP: Persistence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56297662))

"Come on, Skulker!" an old Danny grumbled as he creakily lumbered out of bed and shuffled to the face hovering outside of his second-story bedroom window, "Can't you just leave me alone for a single day?"

**222\. Chase**

Sam just wished that Danny would figure out that there was no normal for him, and that there never would be no matter how hard he tried to find it… before the endless pursuit of it killed him.

 **223\. Pointed** ("Parental Bonding")

"So," Paulina all but purred as she examined her perfectly manicured fingernails while slipping Sam a sidelong glance from beneath long, black lashes, "how horrible do you feel now that I've come to the dance with your boyfriend?"

 ***224. Rush** ("Comic: Win a Date with Danny Phantom")

"Tucker… tell me you didn't actually set this up," Danny choked out as he eyed the line of what must have been every single girl in the school, each of them eager to get a slot of private time with Danny Phantom.

**225\. Limit**

With the last fading pinpricked bits of his coherency, he finally realized that there was indeed a limit to the bodily trauma his ghost half would allow him to live through.

**226\. Enemy**

Danny had to breathe deeply and remind himself who the real enemy was, and it wasn't the buff blond pinning him against the locker by the overstretched collar of his t-shirt.

 ***227. Air** ("13")

When the portal first opened, of course half of the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone wanted to cross over to the other side, but when the first few who had ventured out returned with reports of blue sky and stars and wind, every ghost who could survive the journey lined up to feel the air again.

 **228\. Truth** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Jazz never told Danny about the time she saw him transform in the alley, but when she saw the twisted form from an alternate future slip from his single-minded pursuit of destruction for a moment when he found out that she had known and had tried to help as best she could, she decided that if she got out of this alive, which seemed a less realistic possibility with every passing moment, she should let her little brother know just how proud she was of him.

***229. Madness**

Something in the darkness pulled him deeper, sucking him into the sweet relief of nothingness that was everything he had been looking for; now the only thing left to do was cut the flimsy strings that tied him to mankind.

 **230\. Stuck** ("Reality Trip")

Jazz was heartbroken at the lack of progress she was making in her research on ghost envy; she had all of the relevant information at her fingertips, but couldn't base all of the information in her thesis on first hand evidence.

 **231\. Box** ( _Mishap_ )

"What on earth are you doing?" she shouted at the three armed teenagers running up the driveway and past the moving van, hating her first day in this bizarre town more and more when the black haired boy replied with an enigmatic smile, "Oh, Boxy hasn't come yet… good, we got here in time!"

**232\. Happiness**

Happiness was relative in their world, and more often than not, his smiles didn't reach his eyes, but he also knew any of them could quite potentially die at any time, and they needed to take their moments of joy as they found them.

 **233\. Song** ( _French Future Fic_ )

Tucker had known as soon as their little task force had spotted the scarlet-clad woman that this encounter was going to be trouble, but he didn't understand just how much until Danny started yelling at her as though the two of them were arguing but the only sound coming from the ghost were the notes she plucked on her mandolin strings with slender, transparent fingers.

***234. Exotic**

Just a moment before, Maddie had been examining their calculations and wondering if they shouldn't re-do them for the millionth time because _what if there was something they'd missed something_ but then Jack had gone ahead and pressed the button and when she turned to see the portal come alive with a burst of green, she did not immediately kneel to see if there was something she could do for the man who had been caught screaming in the flare; she was too awed by the shapes swishing around her head, the translucent beings with the glowing eyes that slid through her outstretched fingers and filled the room for one long breathless moment before disappearing without a trace…

**235\. Stone**

Sam stuck her head out of the window with tousled hair and an expression on her face ready to send any ghost packing, but it softened and all appeared forgiven when she realized that she had been woken up because Danny had begun chucking pebbles at her window.

**236\. Moonlight**

Walker paced through the shadows of the eerily lit clearing, just waiting for word that all of his men were in place so that at the slightest hint that his outlaw quarry was nearby he could release his heavy-handed guards; a moment after Bullet returned with a feral grin on his face, clouds cleared this island's moon and something howled in the distance.

 **237\. Shift** ("D Stabilized")

Valerie suddenly stopped mid-step… because if Dani was part ghost and also part human… and if Phantom knew about it… and was willing to give himself up for her… his so called "cousin"… who looked exactly like him… well then, what exactly did that mean about Phantom?

**238\. Harmony**

By all rights, it shouldn't have worked; half ghost, half kid, partly dead and partly alive, one of those paradoxes that stumped just as many philosophers as it did scientists, and yet, Danny couldn't be bothered to question how Phantom worked with Fenton because it just did.

**239\. Construct**

Jack was up before the crack of dawn, too excited to wait any longer, and began arranging tools and wires alongside the blueprints on the counter as he started building from the back of the tunnel toward the entrance into the lab, the lost hours of sleep worth it to see the shining admiration on Maddie's face when she saw that everything was prepped and ready to assemble.

**240\. Perfection**

Vlad looked at her and saw, not just a woman, but a friend, a companion, a scientist— compassionate, intelligent, passionate, strong, capable, caring, beautiful, and made just for him— the only flaw he could find was that her smile went to Jack a little more often than it did to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *224 Tied to the canonical comic "Win a Date with Danny Phantom." 
> 
> *227 It always amused me how the ghosts actually queued up and waited their turns to go through the portal one at a time in the beginning of this episode. XD
> 
> *229 Based on lyrics from the Blackmore's Night song Darkness
> 
> *234 Exotic was inspired by [Fruitiest of Mallards](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4326209/Fruitiest-of-Mallards) [Spasmodic chapter 42](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9081922/42/Spasmodic)


	13. 241-260

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from me, originally for The Hobbit

***241. Plan**

They huddled around the campfire and drew their jackets in around them to preserve the heat as best they could, staring at each other and into the darkness until Dani asked what they were all thinking, "where are we going from here, Danny?"

**242\. Retreat**

It went against everything he stood for, and he hated that to others it looked like cowardice, but he knew that sometimes, the only way to stay alive to fight another day was to back down when there was no way you could possibly win.

***243. Believe**

Sam couldn't believe it when she located the perfect present for Danny's birthday: _How to be Snarky; A Guide for the Punny Guy_ , a new bestseller from the hit series that included other such gems as _How to be Hip for the Unhip_ , and _How to be a Creepy Single Billionaire Without Even Trying_.

**244\. Shaking**

They knew, academically, that it was just his ice core surfacing more fully and the shivering and chattering teeth and blue-ish extremities would go away once his body had adapted to it; Frostbite had told them so, but that didn't make it any easier knowing that the only thing they could do was pile under the blankets on either side of their ice block friend until it went away.

**245\. Fog**

Vlad Masters had been a precise man, growing up under strict guidelines of right and wrong and simply laid out rules that distinguished black and white; but then in the accident he became something more than human, something not bound by the petty laws and quibbles of humanity and, as he surpassed them, things became less and less and less clear, until the only thing he was sure of was that he was lost in a vast expanse of grey without even his moral compass to guide him back to where he had begun.

**246\. Travel**

By the time you factored in all of the supernatural conventions and haunted houses and stops on the lecture circuits when they were almost too young to remember, Danny and Jazz had probably seen more of the country than most normal families had on their so called summer vacations.

**247\. Forget**

She had made him promise that he would never forget her (of course he wouldn't) and he hadn't; he stayed here, waiting, remembering (because that was all he was able to do now) as he watched the shadows of what passed for a world living on around him (oblivious to everything that mattered).

**248\. Dripping**

"Jack!" Maddie fumed as she faced their leaky kitchen sink, "I thought you said you fixed the pipes!" and when he shuffled contritely into the room, her glare stopped any mumblings of 'ghostly sabotage' as he went to go find his toolbox.

**249\. Thunder**

Whenever a storm rolled toward the evening when it was time for Jazz and Danny to head to bed, Maddie knew not to fall asleep right away, because if the thunder began to roll, there invariably came a quiet knock on their door before a small black head poked around it, bed sheet wrapped around his shoulders, wanting to snuggle for a bit because parents who wore jumpsuits had to be superheroes and what storm was going to mess around with _three_ of them in one room?

**250\. Frozen**

It did get a little annoying after a while when Frostbite wouldn't drop the "Great One" title, but Danny couldn't deny the blaze of warmth that spread throughout his chest every time he was wrapped up in a bone-crushing hug (if he had any bones to crush in his ghostly form), or the strength he drew from the knowledge that at least the ghosts of the Far Frozen were on his side.

 **251\. Claim** (Supernatural crossover)

"You are a horrible man, Masters," Crowley informed him bluntly, "So bad, in fact, that I can't imagine your ever making it upstairs after you die… and that means…" he smiled, "that as king of Hell, I look forward to getting to know you better in the future, love… much, much better."

**252\. Nest**

Jack and Maddie stood on the doorstep with a paradoxical mix of emotions as they waved goodbye to their eldest as she drove off to college, leaving them as they always knew she would one day, but it didn't make it hurt any less when they finally turned back to a now half empty house.

 **253\. Campfire** (#241 Plan)

Flaming embers danced in his eyes as Danny looked up slowly to finally meet her gaze, and with a crack in his voice, he eventually admitted that he had no idea what to do next.

**254\. Havoc**

Lancer cleared out of the way and sighed as his class tripped over each other out the door almost before the bell had rung; sometimes he wondered if he should take up a less hectic job, one with more control over the entities whose behavior he was supposed to be curtailing… perhaps he should take up the standing offer of talking to the Fentons about the merits of ghost hunting.

**255\. Walking stick**

During a council when the Observants had been particularly nasty and decided to take their displeasure out on him in the form of vicious attacks on his age (despite being in his youngest child form when they said it, as he recalled), they had referred to his time staff as a doddering, decrepit old man's walking stick; he supposed in some ways it was probably true as it did help him to walk through the ages of the world since before time had meaning.

**256\. Destination**

Dani gave a final smile and flew away, kept on flying until she was too tired to continue, not thinking of any destination so long as it was somewhere that no one would ever be able to find her.

**257\. Hope**

They thought that they could still salvage this, somehow, until Danny started referring to himself in the plural.

**258\. Away**

He could have jumped the distance in a single bound on any given day, but here, crawling toward his cell phone inch by inch to call for help; he thought there had never been a longer journey.

**259\. Reality**

It probably wasn't worth it, washing the blood out of his clothes in the bathroom sink every night to pretend they were clean for school; they would almost certainly be covered with a splatter of red or green again before the day was out.

**260\. Flash**

Tucker started carrying clip-on shades for his glasses that he whipped out every time he and Sam had to cover one of Danny's transformations because, "Dude, those rings of yours are bright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *241 Slightly based on Blackmore's Night song "Where are we Going From Here?" (in case you couldn't tell yet, a lot of this group's lyrics make me think of Danny Phantom).
> 
> *243 Couldn't remember exact titles, but the self help books the characters use are so bad that they have to come from the same source, haha.


	14. 261-280

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from me, originally for The Hobbit

**261\. Proof**

He understands that there is no logical reason for anyone to think that a ghost would have a secret identity or that it would be a human if it did, but as he stands in front of his counterpart's picture, identical to him in every way except for hair and eye color, he wonders how on earth no one sees it.

**262\. Action**

Their organization— sketchy use of governmental funding at best since there had been no confirmed paranormal sightings since the one that had prompted their founding twenty years before— had done nothing for a very long time, but made up for the lack of activity as soon as Phantom's existence had been reported.

**263\. Ruins**

Vlad awoke from this accident disfigured, emerged from the hospital having years stolen from him to find what was left of his life in ruins, but it was from the ashes that the truly successful rose.

 **264\. Prank** (# Daydream)

Sam told him off as soon as she heard Lancer mumbling to himself about his outgoing messages running away to join the circus, but Danny couldn't be bothered to refute her tirade even if he _hadn't_ meant it as a prank and was just looking for a way to keep his sorry skin from being suspended for another incident in chemistry.

**265\. Time**

"Okay, Clockwork," Danny began with his hands on his hips, "can you explain this whole daylight savings thing to me one more time because it makes absolutely no sense and I have absolutely no idea how you put up with the whole thing."

 **266\. Nonsense** ("Episode with poetry")

Lancer normally expected some problems during their poetry unit; it was no one's favorite to either read or write and left him with some truly… unique… pieces to grade, but he believed in the boundaries you could break with exploring the medium and firmly clamped down on any snickering during presentation; it didn't matter how much fluffy clouds might sound like a ridiculous subject but every student, including Kwan, would have a chance to present it in peace.

**267\. Magic**

Once he figured out that Mr. Fenton's trips to the bathroom preluded a ghost attack nearly 90% of the time, he wondered if it was some kind of early warning system his parents had gifted to him that might better protect the school, but after waiting and watching and seeing nothing of the kind, he began to dread the boy's sixth sense every time he raised his hand.

**268\. Wisdom**

Jack Fenton was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for; didn't matter that he was the one to finally connect the paranormal studies to the physics and chemistry needed to make the portal more than just a theory… didn't matter that he had designed more ectoplasmic based weapons than anyone in history… didn't matter that he would do anything in this world or the next to protect his family… they all thought he was dumb as a brick… simply because he could be distracted from nearly any task by an offer of Maddie's fudge.

**269\. Forgotten**

They say a person dies twice, once when they leave this world and again when someone says their name for the last time, but for ghosts in the public eye, advertising their sensational existence every time they appear, that second death is pushed back and back and back until they have long since lost anything that made them who they were in life.

 **270\. Turning Point** (TDP: Turning Point)

When Kwan walked out of the counselor's office, faced with a future in which the best outcome was ending up as a hobo, he determined then and there that he would never let that happen; he would become a poet or a football player or a doctor… it didn't really matter what as long is was anything but what Ms. Spectra predicted.

**271\. Short**

Jazz reveled in the years where she was taller than her brother, because, for all his grousing, she knew that all too soon the day would come when he began growing and when that happened, he simply wouldn't stop and he would have the rest of his life to gloat down at her.

**272\. Disguise**

As a shape shifter, Bertrand could literally pass anywhere unnoticed, so he took especial pleasure in announcing his presence via a play on words and still seeing the stupid humans floundering to recognize him until it was far, far too late.

**273\. Work**

When the portal didn't start, Jack and Maddie didn't know what to do, throwing themselves into recalculating every step of the process unable to be tempted out of the lab by Danny's pleas or Jazz's experimentally cooked meals until they finally realized they couldn't find anything wrong with their blueprints that they could fix and finally emerged from the basement to listlessly wander the house like ghosts.

**274\. Lantern**

The first thought to enter his head when he happened upon the swampy island lit by ominous wispy green lanterns came to him in a Gollum voice— "Don't follow the lights!"— and he shouldn't have shaken his head and laughed at the warning before continuing.

**275\. Toss**

Jack didn't understand why Danny had to ask whether the baseball had been modified in the lab before he agreed to a game of catch out in the yard… wasn't like it would make any difference to them that it was programmed to fly straight into the ugly mug of any ghost to come within a 100 yard radius…

**276\. Flower**

Sam opened up the leather bound book to a colorfully printed spread of all kinds of ghostly plants and he thought it was kinda cool that the Ghost Zone had their own flowers… until he caught sight of their side effects.

**277\. Cold**

Jack had always been open and boisterous and overenthusiastic and friendly, thought the best of everyone he met, and sure that they responded in kind; in fact, had Jack been anyone else in the entire universe the first time he had been reunited with his roommate after the accident, he would have been frozen to the spot when the wave of almost tangible bitter frostiness looked up at him, but, being who he was, he bounded into the room and wrapped his best friend in a strong armed hug.

 **278\. Possession** (Supernatural crossover)

Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do (well, other than getting blasted to death by the ghost hunters, of course) it looked like jumping into the tall guy's body was the only way to walk out of this one… until, of course, he settled tentatively in his brain and saw what he knew about the supernatural side of the world and then he was too shocked to move at all.

**279\. Exaggerate**

Bursting through the door, Danny was ready to explain why he was twenty five minutes late to class— "Well, you see, first the Box Ghost woke me up by popping all of the little bubbles on a roll of bubble wrap at the same exact moment and then Skulker chased him out of the house and chased me out of the house too but I lost him in an alley where these gigantic huge snakes came at me and every time I fought one off two more came back and…!"— as well as Lancer's bitingly bland response— "While I appreciate the Greek mythological reference, Mr. Fenton, I'd appreciate it even more if you stopped telling such tall tales and… sat down!"

**280\. Abundance**

"Give me one good reason why you can't make it home by curfew, Danny, just one," Maddie pleads because this can't continue and Danny can think of at least twenty reasons why such a simple task becomes impossible, all of them green and glowing and out to get him but he doesn't say anything.


	15. 281-300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from me, originally for The Hobbit

**281\. Ghost**

The first time he saw one was in a mirror.

**282\. Certainty**

Danny knew that he never would have lasted a month if he hadn't had Sam and Tucker to help him at every turn.

**283\. Fall**

Paulina knew that she had fallen for the ghost boy long before, like, at least a week before, the first time he saved her from falling off the roof of Casper High.

**284\. Poison**

It may have been the ectoplasm coursing through his veins that altered the molecules of his body to turn into a non human freak, but it was the years obsessing alone in the darkness that changed his soul and stole his humanity from him.

**285\. Food**

Jazz sighed as she looked at the mostly empty refrigerator, stocked with a few leftovers that looked past their expiration date, a pile of fudge she knew better than to dig into before her dad had seen it first, and, of course, the drawer of growling hotdogs; she really needed to learn how to cook.

 **286\. Catching up** ("Reality Trip")

Freakshow looked when the white clad government agents arrived— he didn't have much call for visitors now that he had been detained— and smiled; he knew he had missed much of what had been happening on both planes of existence as he rotted here waiting for the moment to begin his plan, but if he played his cards right, it wouldn't take long for him to be right back in the thick of things with his family's ancestral tools at his command.

**287\. Animal**

Danny always preferred fighting against humanoid ghosts— sure, they could get into his head sometimes, but at least he could counter that with banter, but the animals carried with them a kind of bestial glee in tearing into whatever they could see that frightened him sometimes, frightened him because there was no reasoning with them, only getting in the way and getting bit or clawed for his efforts before slamming them into the thermos.

**288\. Elements**

Ice powers were a pain to learn how to control, but not a day of that process went by when Danny didn't thank his lucky stars that he hadn't developed Vlad's electrical powers.

**289\. Keepsake**

It had been many years since Skulker had hunted the ghost boy in earnest; the battle cry of pursuing his prey for its pelt to adorn his was simply a keepsake from that time so long ago when that might have been the case, when they had not yet been on the same side, trying to save the occupants of both their worlds.

**290\. Home**

Dani sometimes cried because she didn't have one, but then she called herself silly and stupid for thinking about it and berated herself even more harshly when the tears flowed faster instead of stopping.

**291\. Riddle**

So he didn't know if he was a creepy little kid with creepy little powers or a half dead freak, but, he decided as he pulled Spectra into the thermos amidst a wash of blue light, it didn't really matter anyway.

**292\. Bird**

"What?" Sam asked with a bewildered grin, half suspicious of the gleam in his eye as he held out his hand and asked, "You wanna go for a ride?"

**293\. Alternate**

Danny Fenton died in the portal that day but the spirit caught in the other side of the explosion was able to inhabit his body and read the memories of the rapidly disappearing mind well enough to impersonate him… with a few hiccups along the way of course, but can you really expect someone who had just been zapped with normally fatal amounts of ectoplasmic energy to remain unchanged by the experience?

 **294\. Normal** (#199 Prepare)

Being on call for ghost fighting duty at any time of day also meant that they found some very interesting places to keep their weapons close to their person, no matter what they happened to be wearing (Sam's new penchant for dismissing any dress based on whether it had pockets instead of what hideously garish color it was made her mother shake her head in yet another reason to be exasperated with her strong-willed daughter) or what they happened to be doing (there was a reason Tucker never showered without at least three waterproof anti-ghost weapons within arm's reach).

**295\. Love**

When Danny and Sam had finally gotten together and had to then necessarily spend some time alone without Tucker, he just wished that his best friend could find someone himself, someone who wouldn't laugh at his vast array of technological gadgets and who would love his over the top corny jokes.

**296\. Smoke**

Dash blinked and rubbed his eyes as the two straggling figures finally stumbled out of the smoke toward the rest of their classmates taking shelter across the street from the school, but, for a minute there, Fenton had looked like he had white hair... must just have been the dust... and he had thought that Valerie was dressed in red…

 **297\. Battle** (UltraViolet)

Lancer stood stoutly in front of his class, brandishing a fire extinguisher and hoping for all that he was worth, that it would be enough to save his students from whatever on earth it was that was coming.

 **298\. Pancakes** (#285 Food)

Danny can't really say it here, now, with his Mom just walking up from the lab, but after the accident and his sudden lack of time for even the most basic necessities, he's never been more grateful that Jazz learned how to cook than he is right now as he's able to snag a plate full of a stack of steaming pancakes with just enough time to inhale them and scoot out the door for school.

***299. Bark**

"No way," Sam breathed as her eyes widened when she caught sight of the dark, looming shape hovering above the skyline, brain racing to make sense of what she knew she was seeing, "A ghost ship in Amity Park… what is this… Peter Pan?"

**300\. Devastate**

"What… what do you mean that Danny… our Danny… our son… was a ghost… that… that doesn't make any sense… he couldn't have been Phantom… he just couldn't have been…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *#299 Bark: An older, now seldom used meaning of this word is boat, coming from the Latin roots, which is why when someone sets out upon a journey, they embark (because getting onboard ship was the first step of a voyage).


	16. 301-320

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from newsletters I proofread at work

**301\. Door**

He knew that every ghost had its own door in the Ghost Zone— that was obvious— but it wasn't until he found himself suddenly drawn in directions he'd never felt the urge to go did he understand what that meant and until he hovered in front of a purple door so dark it was nearly black did he realize that he had one too.

 **302\. Students** (UltraViolet)

They may have been loud and unruly and he knew that they complained behind his back and grumbled whenever he announced a test or collected their homework, but they were his class, his charges, and heaven help whatever tried to get past him to hurt a single one.

**303\. Reach**

Danny had to admit (not to his parents, of course) that taking away phone or computer privileges by putting said device on top of an unusually tall dresser became much less effective when one could simply float up to comfortably retrieve it.

**304\. Forward**

There was nowhere else he could go, and life became much easier when he realized that.

 **305\. Award** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

They had a special ceremony in front of the whole school to hand her the certificate— highest score in the history of the C.A.T.!— and as Jazz looked out over the audience of her peers and friends and classmates and those who had gone before her and those who would follow in her footsteps, she realized that while the prestigious honor was more than she ever could have hoped for, all she really wanted was to have two bright specks of orange and teal to stand out of the audience like a sore thumb.

 **306\. Schedule** ("One of a Kind")

"Danny?" Jazz asked warily, holding up the schedule that Sam and Tucker had made up for him so that there was a chance he would survive the next barrage of tests later in the week, "why does it say that you need to check out a book on the Purple Backed Gorilla five times on Tuesday?"

**307\. Hours**

Tucker enjoyed complaining about the lack of sleep the whole ghost hunting thing left them with, but once they could count the hours they got on one hand and sometimes have fingers to spare, he knew that there was something really wrong with their lives.

 **308\. Log In** ("What you Want")

Tucker's fingers flew over the keyboard, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, as he made his way past the layers of school security guarding his two A's and the rest of the grades that he needed to set right.

**309\. Closed**

The Fenton Works telephone had rarely rung for business until the opening of their portal had proven to the world that ghosts were indeed real and forces to be reckoned with, and, since then, as they got calls far into the night, the family had realized that in their line of business, there could be no such thing as after hours.

**310\. Tap**

Once Danny realized that by taking a mere thirty extra seconds on each "bathroom break," he could invisibly poke and prod at the A-listers, he decided that he liked the subtle revenge thing, especially when it left Dash disconcerted and either frowning at the empty desk next to him or swatting Kwan upside the head until Lancer told them to cut it out.

**311\. Atmosphere**

For all that Sam protested against any kind of fashion and design that her parents threw at her, she had a remarkably well put together room, every detail of which whispered of a deep dark calm.

**312\. Crucial**

After Vlad realized exactly what he could do with his new powers, he vowed that he would never use it to get the two things he decided he couldn't live without; he regretted that decision almost as soon as he had made it, of course, but he couldn't go back on it because, after all, he was a man of his word.

**313\. Key**

The most important thing to ghost hunting, Valerie realized after the first week of her self-appointed job, was to not be scared of them, but, despite the drive for vengeance, that was easier said than done.

**314\. Absence**

At first, Lancer dismissed it as a mistake among the hubbub of the entire student body exiting the school at once, but then he realized that this was far from the only time that Mr. Fenton, Foley, and Ms. Manson had not been present at the roll call after the alarm had sounded, and he darted back toward the building.

**315\. Date**

Exactly one year to the day of the portal's start up, Sam and Tucker walked to Fenton Works hoping that the cake frosted with Danny's logo wouldn't be taken the wrong way.

**316\. Reason**

"How do you know all ghosts are evil, though?" Danny asked, "have you ever even talked to one before?"

**317\. Notes**

Lancer looked sadly down at the collection of loose papers scattered across his desk, the notes he had sent Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley to detention for, and wished with all his heart that that hadn't been the last time he'd ever seen them.

**318\. Habitat**

Danny had asked Frostbite once why ghosts felt the need to come out into the human world, and his mentor looked around his home wistfully and replied that even though the Ghost Zone was their home and the place they loved the most, that even the most attached of them often wanted to take a vacation.

**319\. Library**

The librarians of Amity Park became incredibly familiar with Jazz as soon as she was old enough to walk to the building unaccompanied but by the time she had read their collection of books on the supernatural, on psychology, and on good parenting several times over and took to hauling stacks of her own personal collection which greatly outstripped theirs, they wondered why she still bothered to come.

**320\. Abilities**

With the discover of each new power, Danny wished more and more that there was someone other than Sam and Tucker who could help him figure it all out— someone who had been through the same thing he had and understood what it was to wake up hovering two feet above his bed, or with his face in the middle of his mattress, or with his hand glowing like his own personal nightlight.


	17. 321-340

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from dpsg1, lal-nila-syrin, starlinks, redravenofberk, and various anonymous submitters on tumblr when I opened up for prompts for the 10th Dannyversary (should have known better than to ask for prompts on April Fools haha)

**321\. Signs**

He was barely around anymore- always opting to hang out at Sam or Tucker's or the Nasty Burger, or _anywhere_ that wasn't Fenton Works- never sat down to a meal with them, stopped completing his chores, got in trouble at school for things that never should have been a problem, started dropping the all important to NASA entry math and science grades, and even when he set off their inventions and the Ghost Gabber tacked on an "I am a ghost- fear me" onto every single thing he said to them, they still didn't see.

**322\. Colors**

He never knew if it was the shock of almost dying or had something to do with his ghostly powers or the gratitude and enthusiasm with which he embraced his second chance at life, but Danny never saw the world the same way again and he didn't understand how people could gloss over the things they saw as they went about their day without marveling at the intricate and delicate, shining colors that made up the universe.

**323\. Shadow**

Johnny 13 had no idea where the black shadow came from, but it answered to him, and he soon realized that that was all that mattered... not whether it might be a physical manifestation of all of his luck in life.

**324\. Smoke**

Danny wrenched his arm out of Valerie's grip and raced past her- he didn't have time to explain why the chemicals wouldn't effect him in here and the last thing they needed when all of the elementary school science students under their care were in danger of getting poisoned was for her to pull a gun on the only person who could get to the source unharmed.

**325\. Smoke part 2**

(He never considered that there were things his ghost half wouldn't protect him from.)

**326\. Hologram**

Before building anything else in his basement lab, before assembling any inventions or putting up the necessary security, Vlad strove to perfect every detail, every inflection, every _inch_ of his operating system and the life sized hologram of Maddie that was as close as he could ever get to her now.

**327\. Psychologist**

Jazz hadn't decided her course of study until the incident with Spectra, when she realized just how much power a psychologist could hold, and how much her little brother needed it on _his_ side.

**328\. Heredity**

Dora knew her place in the world, and the castle, and her family, and she was content for the most part, but sometimes, she stared at the heraldry adorning the walls of the Great Hall and wished that she wasn't bound to this life by birth.

**329\. Travel.**

When Maddie announced to the family that they were going to spend the summer systematically crossing the entire country, Jazz knew that it was too much to hope for a nice quiet tour of places of historical note.

**330\. Pep rally gone bad (+ box ghost)**

Paulina couldn't believe how badly this pep rally was going- first her hair began uncurling because of the awful humidity, and then Star arrived wearing the wrong color nail polish, and then the other team used the one flip they hadn't been able to get right yet- but she changed her mind once the Box Ghost showed up, because even if he threw the boxes corner-first, the bubble wrap _did_ cushion their landing, and if he was here, then Phantom couldn't be far behind!

**331\. Prompts**

Tucker was fed up with Valentine's Days when he bounced back and forth between Danny and Sam, dropping huge hints about finally just talking to the other person and wondering when they would both _get_ what he had known for years.

**332\. Prompts**

"Danny," Lancer inquired curiously, "You've never had any problematic behavior in the past, but here you are with three detentions in as many days, leaving me wondering what in _The Good Earth_ prompted this change?"

**333\. Prompts**

Everyone had always laughed at her ghost story, so Maddie eventually stopped talking about it, but then she got to college and the huge outgoing guy and his quiet slim roommate wanted to know why she was creating her own major.

**334\. Prompts**

Clockwork was forbidden from interfering directly with the time stream, but that didn't mean that he couldn't give… pushes… hints… nudges in the right direction… to figures who would influence the course of history.

**335\. White Friar Swinging**

Most of the time, his opponents were familiar faces—Skulker, The Box Ghost, Technus trying to take over the world _again_ —but occasionally, a new one popped up that made Danny just sit and stare and wonder where on earth they came from and whether or not he actually needed to fight the laughing portly figure trailing round and round and round the turret of Amity Park's clock tower.

 **336\. Desire Dimming** ("Phantom Planet")

Sam yelled in disappointment, wondering how on earth he thought that he had the right to give up his powers when he had had something so special; Danny stared at her with new eyes, wondering if she had ever liked him for just… himself.

**337\. umpire grinning**

Part of the festivities during the Christmas Truce involved impromptu games with rules he could only vaguely recognize as belonging to the games he knew in the human world- "what do you mean, I'm out, Boxy, I was intangible!"

**338\. Attire skimming**

When he realized that Sam actually wore more revealing clothes when she _wasn't_ in her swimsuit, Tucker realized he had Reason #73 to add to the list of why Goths were weird.

**339\. Backfire scheming**

Jazz watched in horror as the elaborate plan she had devised for them to encircle and trap Ghost X fell to pieces when she sucked the wrong ghost into her thermos.

**340\. Entire brimming**

"And whatever you do, Danny-boy," Jack reminded his son for the thousandth time while the kid did a remarkably good impression of him just out of his line of vision, "Don't let the ecto-filter overflow, or the entire house will explode!"


	18. 341-360

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from the-rise-of-fall, ave-aria, rukachiri, deborahpflover, pixels-on-paper, seeminglynoticable, rising-fangirls, swiftwidget, currently-lurking, cthulhu-with-a-fez, and various anonymous submitters on tumblr when I opened up for prompts for the 10th Dannyversary

**341\. Vlad was kind of like Danny in the beginning before he became more ghostly.**

As Vlad watched Danny's progress as he learned how to control his powers and what he could use them for, he saw himself in the boy, as he used to be, and that meant that even though the young halfa was using his abilities to save the town now, all Vlad had to do was be patient until that resolve wore away, just as it did with him.

**342\. Nostalgia**

Danny knew that Sam was probably right and he was acting selfishly choosing to go into the portal for a second time, but when he closed his eyes and thought of getting enough sleep at night, grades that didn't disappoint his parents and teachers, and just being _normal_ , like he had been before, he realized that there was nothing he wouldn't give in this moment to feel like that again.

**343\. Friendship**

Vlad came and warned him once, warned him about what happened to three friends once you added ghostly powers into the mix, and how he should get out of it before they could abandon him, and Danny just looked at the man, saddened at the thought that he would need to explain what real friendship was.

**344\. Clone troubles**

It was all well and good introducing Dani as a cousin to his classmates, but it was a little harder trying to do the same thing to his parents; no matter how clueless they were, they didn't have enough extended family to accidentally overlook a niece that looked like a twin of their son.

**345\. Danny watches the clock strike midnight. It's been ten years. Dark Dan won't haunt him anymore.**

Perched nervously on the edge of his bed, Danny waited for midnight to come and tell him whether he could celebrate the avoidance of disaster or if Sam and Tucker would need to trap him in the thermos after his hair started blazing and he suddenly hulked out.

**346\. Part 2**

As Danny hugged Sam, muffling a near sob of relief in her hair, Tucker didn't have the heart to remind Danny that technically there was another year before they could safely say that his jerky future self would never be.

**347\. Tucker**

Tucker was so caught up in being mayor of Amity Park after Danny had saved the world that he didn't seem to catch any of the fine print (ie; the fact that it was a temporary, honorary position they gave him for the interim period of one week while they organized the emergency election to get a candidate of legal age into office).

**348\. Half and half**

Maddie knew that the stresses of school sometimes made her son do odd things, but she honestly had no idea how to respond to Danny resting his crossed arms on the kitchen table, staring down a carton of dairy creamer as if it held all the answers to the universe.

**349\. Danny starts wearing a cape**

Tucker shook his head, "Dude, we just watched The Incredibles… doesn't that teach you anything?" but he had been too late to call the Fun Danny and he really should have known better than to think this alliteration spouting version of his friend would heed any fashion advice from a tiny animated woman.

**350\. Batman**

"How is it that _I'm_ with all of the cool gadgets and _you're_ the superhero?" Tucker panted as he kept pace with Danny who laughed as he slowed his effortless flying enough to smirk in his friend's face and reply, "Because all of the superheroes have super powers and their sidekicks get stuck with the gadgets"—("but, but, but," Tucker sputtered, "Iron Man! _Batman_!")

**351\. Morning**

The trio counted down along with Tucker's atomic clock in hushed whispers, Danny throwing his hands up in the air as soon as it hit 12:00; "woohoo!" he yelled, "New record of ghosts caught in a single morning- take that!"

**352\. car wire cleaning**

It was hard for Danny to spend any time with his dad now that practically every single thing Jack wanted to show his son also targeted him, but, as he put some recyclables into the bin in the garage (Sam had started making him do it), he saw the GAV dismantled and his dad looking at it with a frown and decided to ask if he wanted any help.

 **353\. Freak** (Superphantom crossover)

Sam knelt next to the teenager huddled in the corner, trying to figure out how he could convince it- _him_ \- and Dean for that matter, that they wouldn't kill the kid; Sam had seen how he acted, how he tried to protect the town from the real threat and just wanted to do what was right, and, given all he had seen, he thought it was safe to say that this kid was no less a freak and no more deserving of execution than he was himself.

**354\. Bromance**

It had been a long time since Skulker had actually attacked Danny with any seriousness, but if he still stopped by with the same frequency as he had when he had craved the ghost child's pelt on his wall, well, Danny wasn't going to say anything that might wound the hunter's pride.

**355\. Hello!**

"Hello!" the chubby little man said as soon as the door had been opened, "I am your friendly neighborhood packaging salesman… buy from meeeeeee!"

 **356\. Hello! 2.0** (Superphantom crossover)

"Hey, Danny, my man," Dean greeted with a slap to his shoulder and a wink that gave the teenager next to no warning that the hunter would continue, "or should I say… Phantom?"

**357\. Vlad Knitting**

Knitting was a wonderful hobby, Vlad discovered, one that kept him from blasting many a stupid or irritating person throughout his work day, but as he completed the red beanie, he realized that he'd made _yet another_ thing that was useless to him and tossed it beside his armchair as he set aside his needles to brood toward the fireplace for the rest of the night—he was rather glad when it had disappeared the next time he thought to look.

**358\. Nosebleed**

Dash's punch landed with a crunching noise and before he knew it, Danny's nose was bleeding green.

**359\. Insanity**

Someone had once said that insanity was doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results, but still, Danny hoped that one of these days his parents would stop trying to shoot him when they saw him trying to save the town.

**360\. Bandages**

Maddie rummaged through the bathroom shelves, wondering how on earth they'd managed to run out of band-aids... and gauze… and medicinal tape… and nearly everything that should have been in the first aid kit.


	19. 361-380

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from cthulhu-with-a-fez, Sol of sinnoh, and the Cinderninja when I opened up for prompts for the 10th Dannyversary

**361\. First 'i love you'**

Their first kiss had been a fake-out make-out, but they both meant it when they said "I love you" under that tree on the hill.

**362\. Roommates**

Vlad was fed up with his oversized, boisterous roommate, and was ready to request a transfer to a single—he didn't know why he hadn't just done that in the first place to be quite honest—but then they both saw the curly haired girl at the same time and, well, it was good to keep your friends close and your competition closer, wasn't that right?

**363\. Loyalty**

Ida loved everyone in her family, of course, but she shared a special bond with her granddaughter, and would side with Sam against her parents any day.

**364\. Wounds**

The day that Sam treated an ecto-burn and found scars in places that neither she nor Tucker could remember patching up was one that Danny would not soon forget.

**365\. Bombastic**

Technus' monologues about taking over the world always lost some of their effect when he was being sucked into a thermos.

**366\. Pusillanimous**

"Dash, seriously, I don't have time for this today," Danny said, but he knew that wouldn't be enough to stop what was coming; it never did.

**367\. Elucidation**

"Oh," Vlad sneered at his captive audience, "you'd like to know what's going on, do you, but you shouldn't have to ask! you should know, you _would_ know, if you had ever paid any attention."

 **368\. Apathetic** (# Eulogy, Rage)

"Come on, Sam," Tucker pleaded, "Danny's not here anymore and we have to pick up the slack or everybody's going to die!" but no matter what he said, she wouldn't leave her room.

**369\. Effluvia**

Danny regained consciousness to see a cloud of blue mist in front of his face and, even though he should have been worrying about whether or not he'd been electrocuted enough that he was paralyzed or should be going to the hospital and about what he had seen in his reflection in the mirror right before he passed out, he decided that he needed to freak out about the discolored vapor evaporating into the air.

**370\. Grafting**

His doctors recommended skin transplants as a method of removing the ecto-acne when none of their normal methods seemed to have any effect and, reluctantly, Vlad agreed, but when the procedure backfired and his immune system didn't recognize the perfectly healthy human skin, he decided that there was nothing more the hospital could do for him.

**371\. Malleable**

Vlad had been skeptical when he first slid a box of ghost fighting equipment to Daniel's aggressive classmate, but once he saw what she was capable of, he took pains to see that she did exactly what he wanted her to.

**372\. Implosion**

When Danny asked Vlad to analyze a packet of nasty sauce and replicate a model of it exploding on his fancy computers, Vlad balked and stammered out words that didn't make sense together.

**373\. Viscosity**

The bright green liquid dripping off the edge of the table was like nothing they'd ever seen.

 ***374. Lope** (Superphantom crossover)

Danny couldn't understand why Sam and Tucker cracked up for a solid three minutes after he asked them, "Wait, hold on, you want me to what again… lope as an angel in a trenchcoat?"

**375\. Absolution**

Vlad sat alone on the rock, floating out into space, thanking the stars around him that his plan had failed as disastrously as he had anticipated and the Fentons were finally rid of him for good.

**376\. Gargantuan**

When Danny first saw Pandora and stared up (and up and up) at her six arms and helmed head, he understood why Sam talked about Greek mythology with such reverence—these people were not to be trifled with.

**377\. Immaterial**

"Danny?" Jazz looked up from her book to see what movement had drawn her attention to see her brother darting glances toward the door even though he'd barely started eating—"It's nothing, Jazz, don't worry about it."

**378\. why Dash picks on Danny**

Years later, when Danny Danny asked Dash why he had been his constant target, he hadn't expected the answer to be, "Because you were the only one who took it well."

**379\. Battery**

Tucker fumbled through one pocket in his cargo pants after another with increasing agitation and a face falling in horror as he realized that he forgot to fill up his emergency back up battery pack and would be stuck with a dead PDA until after school ended.

**380\. Parasite**

Sam and Tucker thought that Danny's exhaustion after every fight was simply because it must be grueling to save the town time and time again, and when he fell into bed, his brain couldn't figure out why he thought he would be lucky if they were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Literally the image I had of LARPing until Dash explained it to me. XD


	20. 381-400

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's prompts: from Esoulix'Anne-Louise when I opened up for prompts for the 10th Dannyversary

**381\. Hero**

Vlad sat alone one evening over a cup of tea long since gone cold wondering how he had gotten to the point where the boy was the hero and he was the villain.

**382\. Towel**

"That's it," he said, "I'm done."

**383\. Light**

"Honey," Maddie reproached to Danny's long suffering sigh, "You need to turn a light on in here when you're doing homework."

**384\. Jokes**

Tucker was absolutely thrilled when he discovered that pranking Danny often meant he was startled into at least partial tangibility, and would regain his dignity with his leg partly submerged in the floor.

**385\. Tears**

"Huh," Dash remarked quietly, "I didn't think Goths cried."

**386\. Nail**

Tucker tried to hold back his laughter, "Nailed it."

**387\. Late**

The first time a citizen of Amity Park died and Danny held a bleeding stranger in his arms, he found that his opinion had changed: there was a time when it was better never than late.

**488\. Heart**

Danny paled when he tried to see what his heart rate was in ghost form (for scientific purposes; he was a Fenton, after all) only to find that it didn't beat at all.

**489\. We Three**

At Christmastime, the only carol Danny could be bothered to join (and the only one he could actually bear to hear Tucker sing) was We Three Kings, as long as they each took their long since designated verses.

 **390\. Fist** (superphantom crossover)

"Man," Dean complained as he rubbed his jaw, "you guys sure do pack a punch for a creature that's not supposed to interact with the human world.

***391. Distant**

"What do you mean to them?" the man asked, gesturing outward to a home far beyond the thick white walls of the containment center and Danny thought of all the people in Amity Park who wanted him dead— "Nothing."

 **392\. Anything** (#391 Distant)

The agent considered this as he watched his prisoner's eyes try to focus, "And what are you willing to do for them?"—"Anything," Danny replied in a heartbeat.

**393\. Help**

Danny choked out a sob as he curled up a little tighter; who would hear his cry for help when he was supposed to be the one saving everyone?

 **394\. Childhood** (superphantom crossover)

Maddie stared after Danny disapprovingly as he stormed up to his room, but Dean put out a hand and told her to be thankful that her son could afford to have the normal ups and downs that came with being a teenager.

**395\. Flutter**

It may have just been a fakeout makeout but something in his gut told him that it wasn't entirely fake.

 **396\. Wistful** (#394 Childhood, superphantom crossover)

"Being involved with the supernatural… hunting… it takes that innocence away from you far too soon, no matter how well you try to preserve it, Maddie, so let the kid keep what he's got for now and you'll realize how important it was once it's gone."

Enigma

 **397\. Enigma** (superphantom crossover)

"Okay, okay," Sam waved his hand as if to clear away the compelling arguments, "But this one _fights off_ other ghosts and that's at least worth a second look; that's all I'm saying."

**398\. Past**

Clockwork had long since learned to tune out the Observants when they remarked that something was set in stone just because it had already happened.

 **399\. King** ([The Summons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060506))

Danny stared up at the figure that had once been nearly identical to him, now withered and twisted as it sat on a too large throne staring at him with wild eyes that seemed to fill his face; "So," he finally remarked, "king, now, is it?"

**400\. Last**

"Well, Sam's got dreams of her own too, you know, and she's been hoping to get into this college for years… you didn't really think that we could stay like this forever, did you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *391 and 392 are based on the Avengers fic [Absolutes](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10089939/1/Absolutes) by [Nilly's Issue](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2391934/Nilly-s-Issue)


	21. 401-420

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Esoulix'Anne-Louise when I opened up for prompts for the 10th Dannyversary

**401\. Chance**

"You honestly think that it is just random chance that accidents caused by your carelessness ruin the lives of everyone around you, Jack?"

 **402\. "Don't."** (UltraViolet)

"Danny," Sam admonished as she reached toward her fork, and the two boys stared at each other incredulously that she had been able to sense the ice cube about to get flicked at her face.

**403\. Upside-down**

"Hey, does the movie look funny to you?" Danny asked, still grinning when Tucker reached out and spun him right side up again without even taking his eyes from the screen.

**404\. Worst**

Fueled by the tales his parents told, it was no wonder that Danny's worst nightmares had always included ghosts, but their assurances that they would never let one get to him suddenly meant nothing once the portal opened and he was one himself.

 **405\. Living** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

"Daniel… please," Vlad pleaded softly, " _you're_ still alive."

**406\. Sass**

Tucker took to writing down "Dannyisms" because whenever he was having a bad day he could go back and flip through entries to find such gems as "yeah, you and what toaster?" that would make anything better.

**407\. Welcome**

"So, um, yeah," Danny hedged, "welcome to weirdness central, otherwise known as my house."

**408\. Wallet**

The owner of the small newspaper stopped mid-protest, not because Vlad was flipping through his designer wallet, but because he had been overshadowed by an invisible copy of the half ghost.

 **409\. Bow** (#408 Wallet)

"What a kind and generous offer that is, Mister Masters," the overshadowed man smiled as he took the pitiful sum of money; his origin smirked and bowed ever so graciously.

**410\. Phone**

Danny stared at his parents almost too afraid to move, wondering how long it would take them to realize that the phone in Phantom's hand began to ring as soon as they tried to call their son.

**411\. Research**

The Fentons prided themselves on their rationality and extensive research, and couldn't understand why most other scientists scoffed when they mentioned what they did.

**412\. Long**

"Well," Danny sighed, "we all knew it was going to be a long shot anyway."

**413\. Lonely**

Vlad sat alone in a too large house and pushed away thoughts of long lost friends with plans of taking over the world.

 **414\. Songs** ( _French Future Fic_ )

Danny saw rose petals fall around her as she taunted him; the rest of his team only heard the lilting music and wondered how that could anger anyone.

**415\. Dream**

"So, Danny, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

**416\. Leave**

Damon Gray stared at his now recent employer and wondered how he would be able to walk down that hallway and out that door and break the news to his daughter.

**417\. Here**

Lance Thunder grimaced into the camera with all of his teeth wondering how a ghost attack could remotely fall under the coverage of a weather man and wishing from the bottom of his shoes to the tips of his carefully gelled hair that he was anywhere but here.

**418\. Bottle**

The mist swirled inside the fragile glass that somehow held such power and Desiree wondered how, with all of the stories of genies, no one had freed her from this prison yet.

**419\. Everyone**

They all knew—how could anyone be that oblivious, let alone an entire town—but they knew how much safer he would feel if he believed no one had a clue, so they kept his secret.

**420\. Monday**

Sidney Poindexter groaned as the school bell rang to announce the start of a new Monday… because not only was it bad enough that he was stuck being bullied for all eternity in school, but the perpetual coming off of the weekend slump and bad mood made everything even that much worse.


	22. 421-440

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from backstage signs at the theatre I was working in last week

**421\. Electric**

Technus yelled with delight whenever he felt the crackling energy of the earth's electricity passing through his veins for it was something he had sorely missed while trapped in the Ghost Zone.

**422\. Forward**

No one was really surprised when Sam finally asked Danny out; he was still clueless even after all those years and she had never claimed to adhere to any societal norms.

**423\. Legs**

"Legs are nice," Danny said breathlessly once he was sure he'd figured out a way to get rid of the ghost tail thing until he wanted it again and Tucker started laughing so hard at the bizarre sentence that he fell over and sat on the ground until tears were streaming down his face.

 **424\. Orchestra[ted]** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Scanning the portal screens that showed every possible outcome of young Danny Fenton's life before, during, after, and without the C.A.T. test, Clockwork thought once more that it was a good thing he'd perfected his poker face millennia ago; The Observants would be none too pleased to know how many strings he had to pull to make everything turn out as it should.

**425\. Shell**

A young Sam generally holed herself up in her room alone, surrounded by a veritable wall of spikes when someone tried to pass her "stay away" aura, so when she finally started making friends at school, her parents almost couldn't care who the two boys were or what their families were like.

**426\. Capacity**

When Danny suggested one last late night patrol when she knew for a fact that he hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep, Jazz realized that she should never underestimate her little brother's heart.

**427\. Midstage**

Vlad glared at his machines, only refraining from blasting them to kingdom come because that would only delay his plans more, but he could not understand why they required a sample of Danny's mid-morph DNA, the only thing he was really and truly unable to get a hold of.

**428\. Traveler**

As much as Dani wanted a home, she knew that unless she wanted to bunk with the guy she'd been cloned from (a somewhat tempting offer, despite the awkwardness of explaining _that_ one to the people in his life) the closest she would ever get to one were the empty motel rooms she found along her route.

 **429\. System** (superphantom crossover)

The Winchesters had an easy system worked out when it came to hunting the supernatural, but the entire thing fell to pieces as soon as they stepped foot in the town of Amity Park.

**430\. Overview**

Danny's eyes were glossing over ten minutes into their study session and suddenly he regretted asking Jazz for help.

 **431\. Screen** ("Fanning the Flames")

Tucker couldn't seem to look away from the computer screen and, after a couple hours, closing his eyes didn't even get rid of the glowing diagrams the Cramtastic Mach 5 flashed at him in repeating cycles that he was becoming far too familiar with for his taste.

**432\. Hoist**

Tucker forgave Danny the indignity of being dangling five feet off the ground once he saw the size of the crack in the cement right where he had been standing a few moments before.

**433\. Operation**

Danny had to pretend that his laughter was a small coughing fit when he realized out of the blue that Jazz's ghostly nomenclatures were right on par with the clever naming skills of the agents running the GIW.

 **434\. Vortex** ("Control Freaks")

The TV screen was awash in a swirl of red that threatened to suck him under with every moment— _let go_ — _embrace the darkness_ — _release your true self_ — _come to Circus Gothica_.

**435\. Alarm**

Jazz had gone through a very short phase in life when she decided to ignore her alarm clock but it ended as soon as Maddie had found a way to rig up a tube of ectoplasm to squirt over whoever tried to press the snooze button.

 **436\. Reset** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

For days after the CAT, Danny opened his eyes wet with tears, convinced that his family was dead and gone; even when that feeling wore off, the thankfulness at his second chance at life never wore away.

**437\. Valve**

Sam rarely cried, but when her grandma died, she couldn't stop the tears for the one family member who had truly cared for and understood her; Danny hovered around her bed, feeling useless when the only things he could offer, a hug or a trip to the Ghost Zone to see if there was a spunky new resident, were both met with tears that flowed freely enough to wash away all of the mascara she'd put on for the funeral.

**438\. User**

Fenton tech ™ had a tendency to blow up in everyone's faces, but it wasn't until an open test in their basement that their buyers realized that it wasn't malicious, or even targeted to backfire specifically on them.

 **439\. Admin** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Lancer sighed heavily, distraught that one of his students would be willing to cheat so brazenly, but also knowing that it was his duty as the administrator of the CAT to do something about the situation.

**440\. Warning**

"I'm warning you, pipsqueak…" Dash growled, and Danny had to fight back a smile; the blond's threat was nothing compared to the ones that could actually hurt the people of the town.


	23. 441-460

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from the theatre and work

**441\. Caution**

He had waited for twenty years, plotting patiently from a hospital bed and then from a several million dollar castle, but as soon as he saw the love of his life and the family that she should have created with _him_ , he threw caution to the wind.

 **442\. Load** ("Phantom Planet")

"What is it like to feel the weight of the world on your shoulders?" a reporter asked, post Disasteroid, and Danny pointed to the larger than life statue of himself just a few feet away, laughing, "On my shoulders? dude, I can carry it in a single _hand_!"

**443\. Overhead**

One of the hardest things for Danny to get accustomed to while fighting ghosts was the fact that they could, literally, attack from anywhere.

 **444\. Operate** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Danny fidgeted as the time came and Vlad tightened the straps of the gurney around him, an emotion other than emptiness and despair flooding his frame for the first time in months as some of Tucker's longstanding fear of hospitals passed on to him and _god Tucker was dead too because of him and when would it finally stop feeling like his heart had been cut out every time he thought of his best friend_ and then Vlad was adjusting the oxygen mask over his face, assuring him that it would all be over soon.

 **445\. Stage** ("One of a Kind")

When Casper High did begin staging their spring musical production, a petition to cast Danny Fenton as Eliza Doolittle passed through the halls like wildfire.

**446\. Rigging**

"You sure this is safe?" Sam asked as Tucker finished tying the belt around his waist to connect him to Danny and both boys grinned—who cared about safety as long as Tucker had his own personal paragliding-flying-bungeeing system set up?

 **447\. Without** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Danny had often thought that he was alone in his efforts because the town at large didn't know what he did, but that had been _before_ and he realized now that he truly was alone just how wrong he had been to take his friends and family for granted.

**448\. Proper**

Vlad Masters had had proper etiquette drilled into him until he could no longer tolerate anyone who didn't pass their salt and pepper shakers together, and so he knew he was in trouble as soon as he met his new roommate over a college-funded snack bar at which he dipped his chips into the communal salsa bowl without a second thought.

 **449\. Training** (superphantom crossover)

It was the elder Winchester's way to shoot first and ask questions about supernatural entities later— if he could be bothered to at all—hammered into them from the time Dean was four years old, but something about this case made Sam pull out all the stops to make his brother wait long enough to find a few answers.

 **450\. Spirit** ("My Brother's Keeper")

Of all the inappropriately used slang and all of the embarrassing things their vice principal had done, no one in the Casper High student body had been more ashamed than they were during each year's spirit week when he liked to remind them how well he could use pompoms.

 **451\. Tour** ([Spooky O's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056618))

Danny stared between the empty cereal box and his father, horrified that someone in his family would willingly collect box tops hoping to win a trip to the headquarters of the GIW and suddenly terrified that his dad might not stop eating the stuff until he won and then dragged all of them into that deathtrap.

**452\. Accomplish**

"And what, my dear boy," Vlad sneered as he loomed over the battered protector of the city, "has being _good_ ever done for you?"

**453\. Method**

He'd lived with them for fourteen years and loved them dearly, but when strangers raised their eyebrows he could do nothing more than shrug back; he'd learned long ago that there was no method to their madness.

**454\. Convenience**

For all of the perks that came with being able to call yourself a superhero, good, consistent hours were not one of them.

**455\. Hallway**

Most schools had a sign saying no running in the hallways; Casper High had one that told students, "If you see a ghost, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (in an orderly fashion)"

**456\. Title**

Danny never learned enough about the Ghost Zone's politics to realize that with so many factions and obsessive natures, flaunting the addition to his name as granted by the Far Frozen wasn't always the smartest thing to do; but even if he had, he couldn't have cared less, and wore it as proudly as half humanly possible.

**457\. Addition**

As much as they loved her, all four of them could agree that Team Phantom functioned better without a fourth member.

 **458\. Mission** ( _Assassin_ )

He was just supposed to teleport in and kill the girl, but missions never took into account things like recognizing your target or having another team of ghosts trying to take her out on the very same afternoon, did they?

**459\. Positive**

Danny knew from all of the paranormal studies his parents talked about over dinner or in the car (wait, sorry, that was the GAV) that no two people seemed to have the same view on ghosts, but the one thing that everyone could agree on was that they were absolutely evil.

**460\. Contemporary**

The first time Danny offered up an alternative interpretation of a work of long-renowned classical literature and Lancer scathingly asked if he'd talked to the author lately, he almost forgot that he needed to answer "no" just for the sake of everyone's sanity.


	24. 461-480

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Esoulix'Anne-Louise when I opened up for prompts for the 10th Dannyversary

**461\. Heel** ([Aerumnus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305663))

Dani stares in contempt at the man who was about to rob her (or worse) now slumped against the alley wall and she decides to leave him with a parting kick to the head before she turns to go.

**462\. Road**

The road to becoming a villain was long and lonely; the road to becoming the hero, less so.

 **463\. Twist** ("Bitter Reunions")

Vlad sat down right on the floor as he tried to take in the prone pajama clad figure before him; all this time, the new ghost that had bizarrely defended all of the humans outside of the portal and taken a stand against the ghosts seeking their long sought freedom was not a ghost at all, but was just like him.

**464\. Wires**

Tucker sits at the table in his basement, littered with the carcasses of gadgets that he knows he can improve, and doesn't realize how quickly the time goes until a phone that is still mostly intact begins to ring and Danny tells him that he knows it took him longer than expected to finally finish his homework but was it still too late to resume their Doomed tournament?

 **465\. String** ("Control Freaks")

It's incredible just how strong a thread can be, stretching from post to post and bearing the weight of a full grown teenage girl wobbling too far off the ground; it's incredible how quickly and easily a single swipe of a blade can release the thrumming tension and bring it crashing down to the floor of the arena.

**466\. Pillow**

Neither Sam nor Tucker could begrudge being Danny's pillow when they were hanging out… not when it meant that he was actually getting some sleep.

**467\. Gift**

Danny looks around the con and can hardly comprehend that any single person here would gladly take his powers and think they were a gift and never consider that there were downsides to it at all.

**468\. Brave**

Bravery wasn't the ability to not scream whenever ghosts popped up, Valerie decided, but to chase after them with guns blazing anyway.

**469\. Fear**

For a few months after the accident, Danny took to throwing t-shirts over the mirror above his dresser and tried not to go to the bathroom at night because catching sight of glowing green eyes staring back at him out of the dark was one of the most terrifying experiences of his life.

**470\. Exceptions**

There is an order to the world in which all things keep a balance: life and death, light and dark, before and after (for really, there is never a now because once you have acknowledged it as such it has passed); but there must always be exceptions to the rule.

**471\. Hindsight**

Once Lancer realized, he found it hard to keep from shouting the news to everyone who wondered where Danny Phantom came from ( _Picture of Dorian Gray_ , people, don't you recognize your own classmate?) because it was so painfully obvious.

 **472\. Feel** ("Fanning the Flames")

Jazz, the upright citizen and dutiful child, Jazz, the brainiac who completed every assignment the night it was handed out, Jazz, who never did anything wrong or remotely rebellious, skipped school and broke curfew because she felt like going to a concert.

**473\. Good**

Spectra's laugh rang in his head long after she had left, hysterical to the point of tears when she heard that he thought he was doing the right thing, and he wondered now if the idea was really so unbelievable.

**474\. Night**

She was a creature of the darkness and woe betide any who dared disturb her slumber before the unholy hour of ten.

**475\. Terror**

He never knew whether he'd passed out that first time because of the trauma his body had just endured or the mind shattering realization of what it had turned him into.

 **476\. Innocence** (superphantom crossover)

The handful of supernatural creatures that Dean could look in the eye and say they still had something like innocence there practically doubled once he got a good look at Danny Fenton-Phantom.

 **477\. Connections** (superphantom crossover)

"If you boys are still near Chicago, head out toward Amity Park,"—Sam made a careful note of the small dot on his phone's gps as he tried to keep his attention on the road and his shakily breathing brother slumped against the passenger side window—"You're looking for the Fentons; they're good hunters and can let you hole up in their base of operations until you're ready to go finish this thing off with some backup this time."

**478\. Action Movie**

The teachers had always known that Tucker Foley had a knack for electronics, but even they were mystified by the level of special effects had managed to deliver in his action movie spoof assignment and how he'd managed to do them so realistically without an obvious editing splice or stock image green flashes.

**479\. Tales**

It was a little known fact (indeed, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone strove to keep it so) that Skulker was a lover of old tales and would, if he came across an especially old and wizened creature in his search for rare specimens, release it again, provided it could regale him with a legend he'd as-of-yet not heard.

**480\. Milk**

Dani sat at their kitchen table pouring milk into her bowl of Spooky O's on the table, concentrating so hard on getting just the right ratio that her tongue was sticking out, and for just a moment, Danny could stand in the doorway and pretend that this was normal.


	25. 481-500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Esoulix'Anne-Louise when I opened up for prompts for the 10th Dannyversary

**481\. Change**

"What do I mean I can't change back?" Danny parroted bitterly as he hovered above his bed, "Maybe I mean I can't change back because I'm actually dead now!"

**482\. Routine**

Saving the world had becoming as commonplace to them as doing their homework—or, perhaps, a bit more common than that, if you asked the teachers who became more and more exasperated as the weeks went on without understanding that they owed these students their daily safety.

 **483\. Cheer** ("Phantom Planet")

Danny stared at the people around him— some faces he'd never seen before, others he remembered from the crazy week they'd just experienced, and some that he'd grown used to seeing glaring at him for failing to turn in a book report or for ruining their lives— and nearly fell over at the shock of their unanimous support of the ghost they'd thought was a nuisance this entire time.

***484. Antidote**

Sam and Tucker tore through the Fenton's lab looking for anything that could possibly get their still-unconscious friend back to normal, but they soon realized that unless they wanted to get Danny's parents involved (and they both looked too nervous to even _voice_ that prospect) everything they saw here was just as likely to turn Danny into a pile of goo as it was to be a cure.

**485\. Anecdote**

Family get-togethers were never dull; Danny, Sam, and Tucker had long made sure that they would never ever run out of interesting stories with which to regale their extended families.

 **486\. Luminescent** (AU)

It wasn't uncommon for any of them to wake up in the middle of the night plagued by nightmares of the things they hunted by day, but Danny sensed whenever it happened and, without saying a word, turned over and let his eyes shine softly across the bunks until the shadows had retreated enough to let sleep come again.

**487\. Undead**

It turned out that there were several categories of ghosts: those that had died, those that had been formed of obsession, and some that had been born (um, eww)—and they all took offence at being mislabeled.

**488\. Play**

The first time Danny went out to play with Cujo after accepting him as a pseudo pet, he let loose for a few glorious hours and wondered by the end of it how he'd ever thought he would want to live without the chaotic freedom of a puppy.

 **489\. Unintentional** ( _French Future Fic_ )

"Daniel…" Vlad stuttered as he fell back a few steps from the figure who was sitting in front of his desk, "is… is that really…" he stretched out a hand before pulling it sharply back, "you know that I never meant…"

**490\. Terror**

For all the horrifying things that Danny had faced over the years, nothing could compare to the first time he ever saw a ghost in the mirror and realized it looked exactly like him.

**491\. Never**

Vlad's eyes shone with a crazed light as he offered his ultimatum, "Daniel, will you be my son?"

 **492\. Just This Once** ("Attack of the Killer Garage Sale")

Dash thought hard for a moment—the code against inviting losers like Fentonia to anything was clear—but he _was_ the King of Casper high and if it meant that Jazz came too, he could spare one invitation.

 **493\. Adorkable** "(Parental Bonding")

Paulina normally dismissed every loser who threw himself at her, and guys who lost their pants just to get some extra attention didn't deserve it, but she had to admit that he was cute in an awkward sort of puppy dog way, so he might now be completely out of the runnings if she ever needed to pull some really drastic move.

**494\. Not Mine**

"It's not mine!" Danny gulped as his mom help up a piece of Fenton weaponry that had gone missing from the lab a week ago, "I don't know where it came from," he protested, but he couldn't see any way out of this mess until Jazz calmly walked up, pulled the device away from their mom saying, "So that's where that went," before walking away.

**495\. Rushed**

Dash and Co. snickered as Danny ran out of the room like his life depended on it as soon as Lancer had sighed and given him permission to use the bathroom, but they weren't laughing when, not five minutes later, a ghost came crashing through the walls of their classroom.

**496\. Always**

"The thing about heroes is," Lancer explained to a classroom full of bored English students, "is that while they don't always do the right thing, they always _try_."

**497\. Worry**

After the last time Tucker had said, "Don't worry, what's the worst that could go wrong?" and right afterward they'd an Irish ghost named Murphy, Sam took to preemptively smacking him whenever he looked like he might be _thinking_ something that could jinx them.

**498\. Assurance**

Maddie told him that whatever was worrying him, she could make it better; and it was the first time he didn't believe her.

**499\. Comfort**

Valerie looked around their apartment, threadbare except for the training equipment she kept hidden from her dad, and consoled herself with the knowledge that she was about to bring the ghost kid down to the level of humiliation that she now faced.

**500\. Sibling**

Sometimes she drove him up the wall with her nosiness and perfect grades and maturity and obsession with diagnosing his pyche with something every other day, but really, he wouldn't have wanted anyone else as a sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *484. Antidote: an extra one because I'd accidentally misread "Anecdote" until I'd already written this out, haha.


	26. 501-520

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Esoulix'Anne-Louise when I opened up for prompts for the 10th Dannyversary, as well as the theatre and work

**501\. Squabble**

The first time Danny and Sam had a "lover's spat" as the school had called it, a nervous Tucker bounced back and forth between trying to get his best friends to make up and trying to convince everyone else that there was no reason for anyone to be paying off any bets yet.

**502\. Unexpected**

Vlad stared down at his creation in surprise, blinking as he took in the long hair and soft eyes and lack of any parts that made it a _he_ and wondered how such a thing might have occurred.

**503\. Front**

Once, when Dash caught Danny up in a fistful of t-shirt to slam him up against whichever locker was nearest, he saw a flicker of something in Danny's eyes that made him wonder if the whole passive loser thing was all just a show.

 **504\. Balance** ("Control Freaks")

Sam had always loved anything edgy and slightly dangerous, and that definitely included heights and standing next to the railings at any national parks with cliffs and overhands, but it somehow lost its appeal when she woke from nightmares where she was holding onto the wire at the top of a circus pole for dear life

**404\. Grand**

Jazz knew intellectually that of course the mansion of billionaire Vlad Masters would be huge, hut when she finally stepped out of the GAV, she was actually at a loss for words.

***506. Border**

After their run in with particularly ferocious ghosts on the way to Aragon's Kingdom on one of their map making ventures, the three of them gratefully took Frostbite's advice about the lawless zones between realms.

**507\. Drag**

Lancer had heard the term many times before as students deprecatingly described his class, but he had never before been tempted to use it himself until the first time a parent teacher conference with the Fentons had lengthened to an hour and forty three minutes without showing signs of stopping.

**508\. Main**

Danny's "arch enemy" as far as he thought of it, was Vlad, but apparently every single ghost out there, including Plasmius, considered _him_ their main rival.

 **509\. Authorized** (superphantom crossover)

"Why, yes, ma'am," the shorter man said as he dug into his jacket pocket for a leather fold he flipped open long enough for the flash of an important looking badge to make an impression, "we're here to look at the machine you've got running in your basement."

**510\. First**

They had been so wrapped up in the sudden success of the portal that they didn't realize at first that something was wrong for their son.

 **511\. Ballroom** ("Parental Bonding")

As they practiced the long slow steps of the dance, sweeping across the floor just like they would a week later when they were man and wife, Sam suddenly began to chuckle, "Think you'll be able to keep your pants up this time?"

 **512\. Jazz** (#475 Addition)

After they had, albeit graciously, kicked Jazz out of their ghost fighting group, Danny started paying attention to how she spent her free time, and, after realizing that one of the reasons she had tried so hard to fit in was that she had no other friends of her own, he wondered whether it might not be worth getting stuck in the Fenton Thermos a couple times a week to let her back.

**513\. Stretch**

Tucker finished his excuse with the cheesiest smile Lancer thought he had ever seen in his long career of teaching, but he sighed and waved the boy to his seat, because, after all, it was nothing compared to some of the tall tales his best friend told almost daily.

**514\. Main**

"This is a court of law, Mr. Fenton," the man interrupted, "we don't care if ghosts have feelings, our main concern is whether or not your son is still human."

**515\. New**

They all thought that being a teenager and starting high school was bad enough, but then the accident happened, and they realized that they had an entirely new set of problems to deal with.

**516\. Print**

Jazz watched her brother closely throughout breakfast, seeing the way he pulled the newspaper just close enough that he could read it without drawing attention to the fact, and the way his face fell as he continued reading whatever article had caught his eye.

 **517\. Report** (#516 Print)

"You can't believe it, you know," she said as soon as she realized that the article was her brother's secret counterpart, making Danny look up and wonder whose conversation she was continuing; "You can't believe everything they say in the paper; they like to make trouble for good people."

**518\. Transaction**

The team manager shook his head at the billionaire's checkbook, "Like I told you before, the Packers aren't for sale, Mr. Masters."

**519\. Menu**

"Are… are you sure," she asked, "it's all so expensive and I really don't need…" but Danny stopped his cousin then and there by firmly repeating his stance with a smile, "You order anything you want, Dani, my treat."

**520\. Bar**

"The reason why it seems that it's been harder to fight ghosts lately," Sam replied to a pouting Danny, "is that as you keep getting better and raising the bar, they all need to follow suit in order to have a fighting chance of making it as far as your living room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *506. Border: Based on the mythology and headcanons in the fabulously fantastic work by [CoronaIgnis](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2715794/CoronaIgnis)


	27. 521-540 (Dani as Vlad's heir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Russian Roulette by Anthony Horowitz. This chapter's sentences are all part of the same universe - whatdoesthefauxsay asked for "Vlad accepting Dani as his heir instead of shunning her."

**521\. Daydreaming**

It was a worse than useless habit to have, imagining Daniel living here with him willingly as his son and going about his day in the castle… only to turn and find all of the rooms and hallways empty.

**522\. Compass**

Something inside of Vlad, something he had tried to bury so deep inside him that it would never resurface long enough to whisper doubts in his ear, told him that this was crossing a line that even a half ghost should not defy… that this was wrong.

**523\. Compulsory**

Vlad fiddled around with the permutations of the last three readouts, stepping back to look at every capsule containing the beginnings of a clone; one of them would have to be just like Daniel… one of them would have to work.

**524\. Compartment**

Steam hissed out of each module as he pressed the button that slid the doors open to reveal two rows of clones, perfectly modeled and adequately incubated; now it was time to see how accurately they mirrored the boy he would have as his son one way or another.

**525\. Damage**

The entire batch was an unmitigated disaster, full of melted puddles of goop, skeletons, hulks, midgets, and by some strange stroke of misfortune, a female version of the son he yearned for.

**526\. Dismal**

Vlad stared morosely into his fireplace, wondering not for the first time how he had gotten here and how everything always managed to go so completely and utterly wrong.

**527\. Compete**

The clones all vied for his attention and affection, but how could any of them compare to the original none of them could ever hope to be?

**528\. Accident**

He never meant for them to be unstable, but he didn't realize just how fragile they were until they tried to prove their worth to him and simply fell apart as he watched them trying to prove which one could fly faster or go intangible longer.

**529\. Coughing**

He avoided the basement after that, leaving his misbegotten children to their own devices, only checking up on them in person long enough to give them food and take yet another reduced tally of which ones were left, which had melted, and which were in the process of literally hacking up a lung.

**530\. Remind**

The girl stared up at him with Daniel's eyes every time he brought down a simple tray of food, adoration and worship he had never earned from anyone gleaming in the blue depths for no other reason than he had created her and she owed him everything.

**531\. Tea**

On those days when he saw the clones, he abandoned his beloved soothing teas for a much stronger drink.

**532\. Difference**

Days and nights passed as he poured over his notes and calculations, trying to figure out some way he could go about this differently, some way that he could create what he actually wanted, could take Daniel's eyes and soul and make sure they were part of a body that didn't destroy itself as he looked on in horror.

**533\. Nothing**

When his perfect model was exposed to the air and dissolved slowly, conscious of his melting body throughout the entire ordeal, Vlad realized that nothing would work; even if he could find the missing piece of the cloning process, he couldn't go through that again, couldn't watch any version of Daniel die so horribly at his hand when all he wanted was for the boy to be here, happily beside him.

**534\. Forward**

So he gave up his cloning attempts, shutting up his lab, and waiting with morbid fascination to see which of the clones would be the last one to dissolve and leave him alone again except for a cat and a hologram that shared a name.

**535\. Summer**

Weeks passed and the girl was the only one left.

**536\. Believe**

It surprised him, but then, Daniel was always surprising him, so it made sense that even when he woke every day expecting a fresh puddle of green slime coating his lab walls, the clone greeted him at the bottom of the stairs with a brilliant smile.

**537\. Questions**

As he looked into those deep blue eyes, grateful for no reason and excited when he'd locked the girl down here as her brothers died around her, he asked himself why he had ignored what had been here this entire time instead of chasing after dreams that he now knew he could never achieve.

**538\. Worth**

The girl was here and she still existed- no matter that she wasn't Daniel because she was close enough and, for some unfathomable reason, she loved him like the father he'd always wanted to be.

**539\. Concern**

She was tougher than he had given her credit for, that he could see just by the fact that she was still holding together in one piece, but it quickly became evident from the slightly green footprints left on his carpets once he invited her upstairs to share the large empty mansion with him, that she was not undamaged.

**540\. Taught**

But if there was one thing Vlad had learned about himself, it was that he did not give in and he found a solution to anything he pursued long enough, so he frantically poured over all of the copious notes he had taken from the cloning process to see if there wasn't a way to stabilize the remaining survivor before he ran out of time.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**Ring**

As the phone rang repeatedly, Vlad had just enough time to wonder if this was actually a good idea, but then his public relations manager picked up and he found himself saying, "I have an announcement that I'd like to make."

**Press**

Newspapers dropped everything as soon as they learned that billionaire Vladimir Masters had decided to adopt a little blue-eyed girl and make her heir to his vast and ever-growing fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not numbering those last two just because I don't want to throw off the numbering system in the chapters but still wanted them as part of the story


	28. 541-560

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from chronologicalimplosion and Laora

**541\. Warfare**

Most people who lived in Amity Park knew that the place was a little odd, but went about their business as if ghosts appearing in the sky wasn't part of their normal routine, but Valerie was not fooled—she knew, if no one else did, that they were in a full out war with the ghosts and that she was the army.

**542\. Poetry**

The Skulk and Lurk was one of her haunts that Danny and Tucker refused to frequent, so Sam usually went alone, which she actually preferred because both boys stuck out like sore thumbs when they walked in the door.

**543\. Sugar**

Dipping the spoon into her cup of tea once more, Jazz clinked the metal around in circled while humming with pleasure; a warm drink in a cozy sweater while curled up with a 600 page psychology textbook was just what she had been looking forward to for ages.

**544\. Helmet**

She used to wonder where the suit went when it disappeared, how the physics of the thing worked, but now she only cares that it comes when she calls.

**545\. Change**

One moment, she was top of the A-list with tops a couple hundred dollars a pop, and the next minute, her garage sale wardrobe was a muddy mess on the side of the road… without any clear sign of how it had happened except for the presence of a ghostly boy and his dog.

**546\. Waste**

Other people looked at her and shook their heads, thinking it a shame that such a bright girl had been burdened with such a delusional family; they had no idea that her parents were the most intelligent people she'd ever met, even if most people couldn't see it.

**547\. Amber**

Her dad always kept a bottle on top of the cabinet for special occasions or particularly hard days at work; once they moved to the decrepit excuse for an apartment across the river, she would come home from school each day and track the steady decrease of liquid as the dust mites dancing through the air in the slanting sunlight.

**548\. Bees**

She saw ghosts every day, briefly dated a dead biker, talked an artifact powered psychopath with ghost envy out of mass killings long enough for help to arrive, stood up to an evil alternate version of her brother, and stared down one of the most powerful men in the world from behind a Fenton Peeler, but get one of those buzzing little insects anywhere in her vicinity and Jazz was more likely to run out into the road to escape it than anything else.

**549\. Civilization**

Valerie did what she could to protect the city of Amity Park and everyone in it, but even when she and Damian were able to move back to a decent neighborhood, she never felt the same way about the place as she had growing up here—she kept the streets safe, but the city had turned its back on her and while she was willing to give up her life, she did not owe them her allegiance.

**550\. Stalactites**

The first thing she heard when she woke up to near darkness was someone talking about how stalagmites and stalactites were formed in a shaky voice and even though it was the least important thing in the world when she realized that they were trapped in here after the cave-in, she couldn't help but correct the guy when he mixed up which was which.

**551\. Eagle**

Tucker chuckled and whispered, "Clueless One has landed," in Sam's ear before disappearing into the sea of students in the hallway before she could ask him what he meant.

**552\. Rage**

He'd thought it was just a name for an artifact to give it mystique, but as soon as he slipped the ring on, something in his brain clicked and all of his wrongs seemed right.

**553\. Milk**

Damon Gray didn't bat an eyelash when he came home from work to find that his daughter had brought home a tiny girl who looked like she'd been trying to live off the streets for most of her life; he just walked right back out the door to make a grocery run since there wasn't enough food in the house for three of them.

**554\. Frame**

As he clung, panting, to his window ledge with the last vestiges of his strength, Danny decided that next time he felt like he was about to turn back into Fenton, he would risk the wrath of his parents at the front door instead of ever doing this again.

**555\. Postcard**

Danny didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that the Box Ghost actually went back to the Ghost Zone of his own accord as soon as he'd delivered his package, or that apparently there was some form of mail delivery system for the dead.

**556\. Raspberry**

Once they were officially an item, Danny tried to steal a bite of her ice cream and Tucker got photographic evidence of the last time he would ever try to take anything from his girlfriend.

**557\. Plunge**

He knew academically, of course, that he could fly and that he wouldn't end up as a boneless pancake at the bottom of the gorge, but that didn't help much the first time he had to jump headfirst off a cliff.

**558\. Ruby**

Sam wasn't the only one to have nightmares filled with scarlet in the weeks after Circus Gothica shut down.

**559\. Shell**

"Danny?" Jazz asked, kneeling down to look straight at him and pull the blanket closer around his shoulder, but he seemed to be looking through her to the carnage like she wasn't even there.

**560\. Sticky**

"Ugh," Danny gagged as he rummaged through a pile of clothes that needed to be tossed, "Dried ectoplasm has got to be the grossest thing on the face of the planet."


	29. 561-580 (Introuvable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Russian Roulette by Anthony Horowitz. 
> 
> This chapter's sentences are all part of the AU universe of [Introuvable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038271) and its probably never to be written prequel Iskra (Russian for "spark") for scrollingdown/hybridlykin because they've "always loved that fic" and requested more of Aroan. These sentences are not in chronological order. Good luck, haha.

**561\. Royalty**

Vladd knew that no one else approved of his friendship with Madlin and Jac, two inventors from the surrounding city without a single drop of royal blood or royal breeding, but what was the point in having power if you didn't get to use it to choose your friends?

**562\. Menace**

Danne looked up with wide eyes at the shadowy shape towering above him, the red eyes peering down at him, and understood that he wouldn't live to walk back up the path to his home.

**563\. Charge**

The Ancient Tribunal only relented in their death sentence when Vladd put forth the argument that, alive, out in the hills, they would be able to resume their research to perhaps find a solution to everything in a place where they couldn't cause any more damage.

**564\. Mirror**

Grandmother's family had travelled all around the world to find the finest fabrics and Grandfather had been the last in a long line of tailors catering to the needs of the entire valley, so Aroan, when he wasn't muddying his clothes in an escapade across the river, was one of the best dressed people in the town.

**565\. Comfort**

All he wanted now was to be caught up in his mother's arms or to hear his sisters playing outside or to smell his aunt's blackberry tart or even hear his uncle and father bickering at the table, but he knew all of those things were beyond his reach now, so he huddled closer to the stone wall of the cave and forced back the tears.

**566\. Accuse**

It didn't feel like he had done much, when he watched his only friends leave the city, knowing they would never return and he would never see them again; but there wasn't anything else he could do… he knew more than anyone else just how true the accusations against them were.

**567\. Woodland**

He knew that nowhere would be safe anymore, not after his town had been razed by the creatures, but they had come out of the mountains and swarmed over the valleys, so he hoped that by skirting into the forest, he might buy himself time to die of starvation or exhaustion instead.

**568\. Faith**

The flash blinded him and heat flared up his arm, but in that moment, he still trusted Danne completely.

**569\. Time**

Danne desperately wished that there was something else he could do, some other way he could find to fix this and to save them both but he was wounded and had been running too long with the poison in his veins and when the last ghost came barreling through the cave's entrance looking to avenge its kin, there wasn't time to consider an option other than throwing himself between Aroan and the hissing creature.

**570\. Vulnerable**

Aroan stared out over the valley as the sun began to set, casting a red light to the tips of rugged stone towering above him and, for the first time since he left his burning home behind him, he felt like he might survive the night.

**571\. Permanent**

When weeks had passed since that day and he could still make his hands glow in the dark of the night when no one was watching and he could barely believe what had happened by the river, Danne realized that this thing, this power that Vladd had left him with, would stay with him forever until he found someone to pass it on to.

**572\. Strategy**

Vladd didn't know how on earth he could begin to kill, capture, or contain the creatures that had been let loose to terrorize his people, but they were his responsibility and he somehow knew that he was the only one who would be able to protect them.

**573\. Isolation**

It was lonely work for the Phantom, ghosting across the lands trying desperately to keep up with the monsters fleeing from their prison, fighting fire with fire to save the townsfolk that were so scared of the person who had saved them that they almost always refused food and shelter even for a single night.

**574\. Purification**

Nobles in the court clamored for the apprehension and destruction of The Phantom; Vladd listened to their demands with a stony face, knowing that every one of them were aware of just how grisly their fates would be if they somehow managed to control the one entity able to save them from creatures that could rip them limb from limb before they had a chance to scream.

**575\. Identify**

It was easy to tell who he was now—The Phantom, anyone in the country could recognize the flowing black fabric and white sash—but knowing what he was… with glowing hands and the inability to breath whenever he accessed his powers… that was a little harder.

**576\. Compound**

Vladd knew that going to see them broke the spirit of their exile nearly as much as inviting them back to wreck havoc in the capitol would have, and that it would probably only make matters worse if he went to meet his makers even if he managed to keep it a secret, but… he was passing through their spur of the valley anyway and no one needed to know that he had stopped by to look in a window just to see their faces again, now did they?

**577\. Reconnoiter**

Vladd smiled down at the boy—hoping the gesture was reassuring but he had little experience with teenagers or putting on a front for anyone that was not ice cold—and put a hand down firmly on his shoulder to emphasize the necessity of _staying exactly where he was_ before he melted into the shadows to double back around and find out what the noises had been.

**578\. Contained**

They thought they could hold the creatures in the hidden crevices of the mountains, but they should have known that it would not hold them forever and, once they had been set free, their wrath and desire to destroy everything in sight would only have increased with the years trapped in darkness.

**579\. Patrol**

Danne saw the smoke as soon as he came out of the trees, sickly billowing clouds of black that meant he was too late to save the town from the pack of creatures he'd been tracking, but that didn't stop him from going toward the wreckage with dwindling hope that some of them might have stayed to watch the destruction; he didn't realize he was right until three of them came up behind him.

**580\. Venomous**

Vladd hoped that his… abilities… would grant him immunity to the poisoned claws of the red eyed monsters, but he soon realized that while one swipe wouldn't kill him like it would an ordinary human, he would still feel the effects.


	30. 581-600

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from allietheepic7, Sol's Darkness, and Jaguarspot

**581\. Evil**

Building self esteem was an uphill battle all the way when he'd been told his entire life that ghosts were completely and thoroughly evil and now he realized that he was one himself and, no matter how hard he tried to do the right thing, he seemed to screw things up more often than not.

**582\. Ghost**

"But mom," a tiny Jazz asked, hands on her hips as she stared up from her first grade homework, "have you ever even seen a ghost?"

**583\. Puberty**

"Umm, I'm sorry Dani," Danny said with a beet red face as she described her, umm, condition, "but this is one thing that I don't really think I can help you with…?"

**584\. Carols**

It always baffled Danny why people would voluntarily choose to dress up in dorky old clothes and stand on the street corner in bitter cold weather to sing all night and bother complete strangers who just wanted to go about their business and get inside where it was nice and warm and _quiet_ as soon as humanly possible.

**585\. Reindeer**

It was a good thing that they didn't play Christmas carols in their house, because Danny wasn't sure he could survive another debate over whether Rudolph having a glowing red nose meant that he was a particularly evil ghost reindeer or not.

**586\. String**

The day Danny went down to the basement to see his parents working on a net covered with glowing goop that they were developing specifically to capture the ever elusive Danny Phantom was the day he realized that he might be in over his head.

 **587.** **Chuckle**

Danny laughed at something Sam and Tucker were doing over by the popcorn machine and wondered how he could have made it to this point if they hadn't all been friends.

**588\. Somebody hung mistletoe at the school holiday party.**

They'd set up an urgent text system to warn all newcomers about the mistletoe above the door and letting them know when Tucker was distracted by his loser friends and it was safe to come in.

**589\. Hide**

Skulker was more a nuisance than a real threat, or at least, that's how Danny chose to think about the hunk of flying metal that came after him at least once a week, but he had to admit that there was something deeply disturbing about the constant threat of having his skin peeled off of him and pinned up to a bedroom wall.

 **590\. Three** (fenton kids)

It was Father's Day and Vlad brooded in his basement, downing glass after glass of wine as he contemplated just how much of a failure he had been in life to let all three of the Fenton's offspring slip through his fingers.

 **591\. Two** (sides of him)

There was the freak abomination hunted and hated by his parents and ghostly enemies alike and then there was the failing loser who was whaled on or sent to detention every day and couldn't manage to clean his room or come in by curfew if his life depended on it—but put them together and he was a hero.

 **592.** **Goth**

"But what will you do when being a Goth is super popular and overrated and mainstream… like, won't that kind of defeat the purpose?"

**593\. Because**

"…because I love him, Vlad."

 **594\. Obvious** (lancer)

Lancer sighed and fought not to put his head in his hands as Mr. Fenton stood innocently in front of his desk without a page of his paper to turn in, claiming that it had been eaten by a ghost dog

 **595\. Forever** (vlad) ("Phantom Planet")

Vlad blinked back into consciousness on what must have been the beginning of the ninth day now—there was Australia again, blue oceans looking unreal at this distance—and realized with a sinking feeling that he didn't really feel tired or hungry; he was immortal in his ghost form and he would float through the darkness between the stars until time had no meaning.

 **596\. Alone** (jazz)

She was the only normal one in the family, and she was the only one without any friends.

**597\. Fudge**

One time, Jazz suggested that her Dad try come other kind of dessert when they visited the sweet shop—turtles, chocolate covered orange peels, toffee clusters—and he looked like he had been betrayed by his favorite child before turning around to order the fudge.

**598\. White**

Danny wished that his hair as Phantom wasn't so white, that it didn't catch the dust when he cracked concrete, that it didn't matte together in sticky green when a clone melted, but then at the end of the day he went home as Fenton and the next time his ghost powers were needed, his persona emerged as pristine as it had ever been.

 **599\. Table** (dani)

When Maddie asked them to set the table and Dani waited until she'd left the room to lean close and ask what that meant, Danny froze and vowed then and there that he would try to make things right for the clone who'd never had anything.

**600\. Homeless**

At first, Valerie cried a little when she realized she'd have to stop buying clothes at a couple hundred dollars a pop, but then Damon told her exactly what the layoff meant and she didn't think she'd been so numb with shock since she heard about her mom.


	31. 601-620

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Rana2011, lal-nila-syrin, icyblueghostsense, the fruitiest of mallards

**601\. Hat**

He knew that everyone gave him grief over it, but there was no way Tucker was going to stop wearing it, because the only thing that looked worse than him wearing a red beret was him _not_ wearing a red beret.

 **602\. Angel 2.0** (superphantom crossover)

"Yeah," Tucker scoffed, "nice try but we all know that there are no such things as angels, so… so…" he trailed off when a wide eyed Danny jabbed him in the ribs.

**603\. Knight**

"Well, I _am_ dressed as a knight and I _am_ here for you and this armor _is_ pretty shiny, so yeah, I think I just happen to be your knight in shining armor," Danny winked right before Sam whacked him upside the head.

 **604\. Darkness** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

The moment that Phantom merged with Vlad's separated ghost half, he gasped at the emptiness inside, clawing at him, pulling him in deeper and further into the insanity like a black hole; years later, an untainted version of his younger self appeared and looked in horror at the things he had done and relished in destroying.

 **605\. Calendar** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

On the last day of December in the year where his other half destroyed the world, Danny opened the portal to toss in a wrapped present addressed to Clockwork— a perpetual calendar since that was a thing that the Master of Time should not be without even though he hadn't seen a single one hanging up on the dark and bare tower walls— and smiled as he imagined the journey it would undergo before finally arriving on the swirling currents to the steps of the ghost's lair.

**606\. Pick-pocket**

"Hey!" Danny yelled as he put his hand in his coat pocket to realize that his wallet was missing— it must have been the hooded figure who'd just bumped into him but man he hadn't felt a thing— and he turned around to find his young female double grinning up at him.

 **607\. Geniuses** (superphantom crossover)

"Alright, I'm sending you boys to some inventors out in the Midwest on this one… they're geniuses really… but… a little bit odd so, uh, you two have fun and call me when you're done," Bobby chuckled and hung up the phone just as Sam was about to ask whether 'odd' in this case meant wearing shoes that trailed salt out of a perforated bottom or believing that aliens were _teaming up_ with unicorns to jumpstart Ragnarok.

 **608\. Schedule 2.0** (DNAngel crossover)

Danny looked at his watch again and finally decided he'd had enough of waiting, "Okay," he sighed sharply, "this thief's going to show up in twenty three minutes, according to his invitation, so it's time to take places," he said as he passed out their gear to Sam and Tucker who nodded before slipping out into the night.

**609\. Purple**

Sam knew exactly what she wanted and wasn't going to stop testing every shade of lipstick under the sun until she found the perfect one to suit her mood and temperament and whole ensemble.

**610\. Gravity**

Every time Danny had thought about what it would be like to be an astronaut and to go up into space in a shuttle and walk on the moon in a round domed suit and look back to see the entire planet in the round… nothing had prepared him for the feeling when he actually broke free from the atmosphere for the first time.

**611\. Unexpected**

They all knew that something had happened to Danny down in the basement and they expected some side effects even after he'd lost the white hair and glowing eyes and stuff, but the first time Tucker turned around to see his best friend sinking halfway through the floor, he started screaming louder than Danny did.

 **612\. Promise** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

He called the three of them together—Sam, Tucker, and Jazz—and somberly promised to each one of them that he would never become that thing that they had seen, that he would never turn into that version of an evil jerky future self, and then he asked if it would be okay if they tried not to ever bring Dan up again.

 **613\. Insane** ("Phantom Planet")

Their last mayor was a bit of a sore spot with residents of Amity Park, you know, with the billionaire ruling the town benevolently until he decided it was time to take over the world only to fail at that when a teenager somehow rallied every ghost in the world to save humanity from the fate Masters would have wrote on an interstellar scale.

***614. Pretend**

Danny thought about how many of his enemies used Sam and Tucker for target practice when they were just friends and he pretended that he didn't see her cheeks blush when their hands touched or how his heart pounded faster whenever she came into the room.

 **615\. Alike** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Danny stared in horror at the damage shown in the portal and shook his head wordlessly; he didn't want to believe that he had done this, he didn't want to believe that any of this had been his fault, but then he looked at his hands and thought of the power that he could easily call to his fingertips in order to wipe out a town.

 **616\. Different** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

"Hey, Tuck," Danny began before trailing off for a long minute, which was how Tucker knew that he was being serious even before hesitantly continuing, "why aren't you afraid of me… and what I might… do?"

 **617\. Opposites** (#616 Different) ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Tucker set his PDA down and turned around to face his best friend, staring him straight in the eye as he responded, "Dude, don't you ever think that I am afraid of you because, yeah, I mean, I've seen what you can do and you can be a pretty darn scary guy when your eyes start glowing and you start punching ghosts left and right and sending their butts back to the Ghost Zone, but I also know that you're the good guy and you're the hero and you would never, never would have turned evil unless we all died and you had a freaky mind meld with Vlad and now that you've seen that whacked out alternate never-gonna-happen reality, even if something like that ever happened, but it _won't_ ," he stressed, "you still wouldn't do anything like that because you are the opposite of that jerk you locked up in the thermos."

 ***618. Appearance** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

He didn't talk unless it was absolutely necessary once it started deepening, shaved religiously every morning even if he didn't have enough time to eat and his cheeks were red and raw, and avoided mirrors like they had done him a grievous wrong, and it became impossible to believe Jazz when she said that everything was okay.

 **619\. Crazed** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

He laughed as he flew away from his corpse and exploding mansion.

 **620\. Hatred** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Dan smiled as he rose up out of the ashes to face his younger self amidst the chaos of the town that he had utterly destroyed; it was good that the boy now understood what had driven him to strive for ten years to break through the pathetic barrier that protected this forsaken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *614: Pretend and 618: Appearance are both inspired by some of [Chaos Dragon's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/ChaosDragon) super awesome ideas explored in [Phantom Theories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565011)


	32. 621-640

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from cthulhu-with-a-fez and paperhyena / surelysilly

**621\. Seashell**

Jazz picked up a shell from the sand seconds before Danny pelted her with a bucketful of salt water and they went screaming and giggling into the ocean, never knowing that this was one of the last days they would ever know of a normal life and a world without ghosts.

 **622\. candlelight** (# array)  
She dropped the tip of the match to the candle wick and watched as the spark blew to life, initiating the spell that she'd worked so hard to draw out in perfect black lines, presents for Phantom waiting spread out on her frilly pink covers just waiting for him to show up.

**623\. Yarn**

She'd always been good with her brain, her hands, not so much, but Jazz was determined to figure out the whole knitting thing because (well, once you stopped stabbing yourself with the needles every time you huffed and threw the project into the air in frustration) it was supposed to be a soothing hobby.

 **624\. Trilby** (jarredpaddalecki's superphantom swing era au)

Sam took his hat off as he walked into the club to be immediately engulfed in smoke and melodies wafting from the stage; he waved for a whisky, took a chair near the platform, and watched the black haired girl sing the most beautiful music he'd ever heard in his life.

**625\. Perspicacious**

Not that he would ever admit this to her face, but Jazz was the smartest, most level headed person he knew, so seeing her fall under a ghost's influence—dating dirty biker Johnny 13 and sneaking out while grounded because nothing was more important than seeing Ember's rock concert—it scared him more than he cared to say.

**626\. Effluvia**

Danny liked the winter, not Christmas, but the snow and the cold air and the fact that it was the one time in the year that he could see his breath fogging in front of him and it might not mean that there was a ghost wanting nothing more in the world than to punch him senseless.

**627\. Mantra**

Danny closed his eyes and slowly forced himself to breath, air hissing past his teeth and he clenched his pencil tight in one hand and thought of the standardized test beneath his fingertips—I can do this I can do this I can do this I can do this.

**628\. Insurrection**

Pariah Dark stared out at the sea of his trembling subjects with his one unscarred eye and smirked, confident that no one and nothing could ever shake him from his throne.

**629\. Seniority**

Tucker laughed and pushed them both off of the couch, spreading his legs and clambering to sit on the back of it to claim the entire thing; "I'm the oldest," he reminded them, "so I get the best seat in the house!"

 **630\. Acquainted** ("The Fright Before Christmas")

The most disconcerting thing about the Christmas Truce was being introduced to ghost after ghost that had gleefully tried to smash him against a building, and trying to avoid shaking hands (or… whatever they had) by saying they'd already met.

**631\. Magic**

Dash held Tucker up against the locker so that his head rattled on metal asking, "Where's Fenturd today, huh, and how'd he disappear so fast?" and Tucker replied, "Magic," laughing so hard that he didn't even see the fist come flying toward his face.

**632\. Superman**

He sits in the cornfield at his aunt's farm with an old ratty hand towel tied around his neck for a cape and he pretends that he is a hero with superhuman powers who will save everyone even if they don't know it's him, and he has no clue that in ten years from now, this will be his reality.

 **633\. Birdsong** (superphantom crossover)

He knows that they are, and will always be, his best friends, but when their fingers are intertwined, they can't see him anymore and no one else has ever looked twice at him, so when the hot girl in the black dress says she'll be able to change things for him and offers him a kiss as proof that his luck is about to change, he sells his soul for a song.

**634\. Comeback**

Danny smirked as he put yet another ghost away with an epic pun; he was indeed the King of the Comeback.

* **635.** **Stars**

He flies up through the ceiling to the roof and he lays on his back and stares at the stars, losing himself in the twinkling lights and the sprays of blue and green that make up the arms of the Milky Way and the oranges and velvety blues that he has never seen before outside of images that came from the Hubble Telescope, and which even they cannot capture in all its exquisite beauty, and he wonders even more now at the intricacy of the night sky and the universe that their planet speeds through and he marvels at the depth of detail that light pollution cannot taint for him now but that no one else sees.

**636\. Wanderlust**

At first, Dani travels quickly to put as much space as she can between her and her crazed maker, then she tries to spend as much time as possible in a single place before she's stolen too much to remain unnoticed and is forced to move on, but after she's stabilized and realizes that she is her own person who doesn't need to hide, she travels from place to place and sight to sight like she can't see the world fast enough.

**637\. Dog Days**

It was those awful humid sticky oppressive heat stricken days of a Midwestern summer that Sam and Tucker lay spread out next to Danny, happier than they'd been in a long time knowing that their friend had an ice core that could be tapped into to alleviate the heat wave present even when the air conditioning was running.

**638\. Guts**

The problem was that he couldn't afford to go to the hospital for any of his ghost fighting related injuries, no matter how bad they got, so Sam and Jazz (and Tucker when straights were dire enough that they made him hold the gauze and thread and alcohol while he muttered incessantly under his breath) became his medical team; fortunately for all of them, librarians didn't look askew at Jazz checking out advanced grad school level textbooks anymore, so she could bring home the medical manuals they needed to familiarize themselves with parts of Danny that never should have been seeing the light of day.

 **639\. Revolution!** (superphantom crossover)

She can't take it anymore, the pressure, the smothering façade of concern while her parental units really couldn't care less what she believes or wants for herself, so she throws a pack together and shimmies down the drain pipe outside her window, ready to escape her life and get out of this place where no one understands her; she doesn't think twice about slowing down when a long black car pulls up to her on the side of the road.

 **640\. Wayward** (superphantom crossover) (#639 Revolution!)

The dad narrows his eyes at her before offering a ride she gladly accepts, sliding into the back seat next to brothers a few years older than she is.


	33. 641-660

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from The Cinderninja, Promsien, and Rosalynda Black

***641. Array** (#622 candlelight)

He knew that Paulina was pretty desperate to make Danny Phantom appear and sweep her off her feet, but when the flowered shrines didn't work, he never thought that she would turn to something deeper and darker to compel him to do her bidding.

**642\. Ectype**

She had been designed and built and reared by holograms of an obsessed billionaire to be a perfect copy of a boy she'd never seen but hated with every fiber of her thin and slightly melty frame, but then they'd met and fought and he'd saved her from a gruesome end and shown her the truth about her supposedly doting father; now it was time for her to go out into the world and learn what it was to be a person of her own and to _live_.

**643\. Zoning Laws**

There was really no way that a scientific lab whose main invention ran on a toxic substance that could blow up the entire building if not the block if the filter wasn't changed regularly should have been allowed to remain in the middle of an otherwise normal residential section of town, but, it was the _Fentons_ , and there didn't really seem to be much that the city officials could do about that.

 **644\. Soul** ([Down the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352412)) (superphantom crossover)

For a moment, Dean wondered if they could Attack-of-Lawyer-Sam Danny's way out of this one— after all, did ghosts really have souls to sell, barter, or collect via hellhound? He rather thought that Purgatory had a stronger claim than Hell in this one— but they were running out of time and there wasn't a kind hearted demon waiting outside the door that they could convince to drop this one… Danny was hearing barking and there was a hell hound coming.

 **645\. Chimera** (fullmetal alchemist crossover)

Ed stared down at the deformed creature with a heavy hearted fury in his eyes as he tried with all his might to stand still and not to take his rage out on the wall— because _when would people stop playing god_ and _when would they learn that there are some things that should never be attempted even if science has made it possible_ — and he told his companion in a stilted voice that he might not want to watch this next part because it wouldn't be pretty, but before he could brace himself for the task ahead, Danny knelt down and reached out a hand that began to glow green.

**646\. Personal**

She had plenty of college choices before her, and perfect grades to back up her resume, but as she looked at the applications spread across her desk, she balked at the essay section which was the most important to get into these places that everyone expected her to automatically get into; not that she wasn't a good writer because she was, pulling out college level papers as a sophomore at Casper High, and not that she didn't have anything to write about because Amity Park gave her more fodder than anything in the world could, but she didn't fit into that story and she wasn't a part of the weirdness and it was her parents who were the inventors and her brother and his friends who fought ghosts and she was just kind of sitting here in the middle of it all having done nothing.

***647. Pity**

Aunt Alicia, of course, offered to take him in after the accident at the Nasty Burger, and Danny found himself pushed out of a car by unfamiliar hands (they weren't about to let a dead-to-the-world-in-more-ways-than-one teenager attempt jumping out of a plane unsupervised) but he'd barely been there when the look in his only living relative's eyes drove him to pull himself together long enough to walk into town and find a phone so that he could have Vlad come get him; Vlad was the only one in the entire world who could understand what he was going through now.

**648\. Disorder**

Jazz shook her head and sighed as she closed another book and discarded it on the top of a steadily growing pile; there was no way that she could find everything that was wrong with her family even if she got a PhD in combined psychology and sociology.

**649\. Forgiveness**

Dash stood in front of him, shuffling and unable to meet his eye, voice scratching out the question, "Can you ever forgive me for everything I did to you?" and Danny smiled gently, wondering how to tell the guy that he'd forgiven him years ago.

**650\. Hope**

The problem with knowing how all of the timelines proceeded until the end of the world had come and gone, Clockwork realized, was that it left no room for hoping that people would make the right decision, or choose the path that would guide humanity away from total destruction.

**651\. Friendship**

The worst part about it was that Valerie had honest-to-God thought that they were her friends, and would stick with her through anything.

**652\. Opposites**

She was a rich, outspoken, activist Goth and ultra-recyclo-vegetarian; he was a techno geek, shameless flirt, and lover of meet and yet, even without their mutual best friend to bind them together, they got along marvelously well (at least, when they weren't busy leading opposing rallies on the front of the school lawn).

**653\. Apple**

Danny had never realized just what a drama queen Tucker could be until the day that Sam got rid of every single unhealthy snack in her entire house (even the popcorn which was totally healthy), leaving Tucker a choice of celery, carrots, or apples (no peanut butter, no caramel) for his poor starving stomach.

 **654\. Necklace** ("Parental Bonding")

Sam had never really liked necklaces other than her choker, or bracelets other than her studded leather bands, so after the whole dragon thing, she avoided any unfamiliar jewelry like the plague.

**655\. Book**

Jazz learned very early that if there were words in front of her, she could lose herself in the meaning and the theories and the facts and the worlds that they conjured up in her mind so that she could tune out the boisterous shouting of her parents whenever they started blathering on about ghosts.

**656\. Airplane**

By the time he'd saved the world and was asked to attend rallies and political functions and inspirational meetings halfway across the country on a regular basis, he was very glad that his powers of flight allowed him to save several hundred dollars each way (and the windswept hair became his signature look).

**657\. Game**

Tucker shivered as Danny wrapped the gauze around his torso one last time before hooking it into itself, asking, "You know that this isn't a game right? and that you don't get infinite respawns; when you die you're actually gonna die."

 **658\. Paper crane** (AU)

The whole room was filled with origami birds, lined up on the window sill, filling up an entire shelf, littering the corners of the room under strict orders not to be swept away, but it didn't matter how many Jazz had folded at her brother's bedside while they talked and she tried to explain what she was learning in her classes and described what the world was like out today because the doctors told them they would be releasing Danny soon— not because he should be going home but because there was nothing else they could do and he would be more comfortable at home than surrounded by beeping monitors and a barrage of strangers.

 **659\. bottle** ("What You Want")

The vendor at the Amity Park fair didn't understand why no one would buy her bottle—after Aladdin had come out there should be no reason in the world that someone somewhere wouldn't want to have a genie to themselves; they wouldn't even try rubbing the bottle and making a wish!

 **660\. music box** ("episode where Valerie moves")

Valerie picked up the music box from her nightstand— one of the few things she owned that was worth more to her than it might fetch at a garage sale, not that she would ever part with one of the few things she could remember her mother with as she wound it up every time she said goodnight— and she set it lovingly into the brown cardboard packing box that she made sure was safely tucked in the back of the moving van before anything else had been done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *641: Array if all goes well, this will turn into a full fic
> 
> *647: Pity influenced by tumblr post by phantommanical with tags by frigidlyauthorial


	34. 661-680

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's prompts: from The Cinderninja, Polterrgeist, and Chynna

**661\. Overlap**

Jack and Maddie talked over each other constantly as they sat at the table talking about plans for the day, or as they sat in bed each perusing their own journal or article and making notes of things to research and details to alter, but despite the craziness of it all, they never seemed to miss a beat or anything important.

 **662\. Obsolescent** ("Phantom Planet" [TP: Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56592697))

He's invited to speak around the world, greeted personally by the leaders of every country he enters, and the praise is given amid sparkling drinks and confetti and the flashes of a thousand cameras, but all he can think is that no one needs him anymore and he will return home a hero with nothing to do.

**663\. Eccentric**

Jazz blinked at her group of fellow prospective Harvard students and managed to stutter out, "Um, I have a very eccentric family," before deciding that mandatory ice breakers were the worst things ever.

 **664\. Purify** (superphantom crossover)

He says _yes_ and the presence pours into him, fills him with light that builds and builds and courses through his veins, rewriting his DNA with fire until it shoots out of his eyes and ears because how can you contain something like this?

**665\. Intrepid**

Danny rarely asked his sister for help studying, but he woke up one morning, peeling his face off of his English homework to find a post it note next to his list of vocabulary words that said, "Dictionary definition of 'intrepid' would be picture of _you_ … good luck on your test, little brother."

 **666\. Beacon** (superphantom swing era au)

The Demons and Ghosts alike wished there was some sort of signal to announce the appearance of The Phantom, before he slipped into their territory and took them out with a whisper before disappearing back into the night, never to be seen or caught despite their best efforts and highest security measures.

**667\. Storied**

Danny loved FentonWorks because, despite its many and varied attempts to shoot, capture, or maim him on a regular basis, it was tall enough that he could sit out on the roof (or on top of the Observation deck once he got his ghost powers and had a peaceful evening) and watch the stars.

**668\. red and blue**

Lancer tried to grade in blue ink as much as possible, he really did, but as he turned over to the next paper in the pile—a crumpled entry with the name "Danny Fenton" on top—he sighed and set it down to grab the red pen he would inevitably need.

**669\. light**

People kept on telling him not to give up, that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, but they don't realize that the last time he saw light at the end of a tunnel, he half died.

**670\. goodbye**

They say goodbye, their throats closing up and voices cracking, even though they will most likely see each other again in mere minutes, but they all think of the crippling guilt they will feel if something happens the one time they _don't_ , so they leave nothing unsaid and laugh it off later, how they cry because they can't bear to be separated for any length of time.

**671\. 4:37 AM**

Sam groaned into her pillow and turned to squint at her phone a moment later; it was Jazz.

**672\. cascading**

Danny stood his ground, feet dug into the tile of his parents' basement lab floor as the doors of the portal groaned and buckled, threatening to give way and release a tidal wave of ghosts that could wash him away completely.

 **673\. Opportunity** ("Phantom Planet")

"Just think of it, Skulker," Danny said, trying not to lick his lips or rub his neck or show any sign of unease even though he'd just been attacked by half of the ghosts in the Zone, "this is your chance to save the world… and _your_ world… and when are you ever gonna be able to do that again, huh?"

 **674\. prophet** (superphantom crossover)

Ghostwriter stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the boy, flickering in and out of reality in his mother's wake— he could recognize the mark of a prophet everywhere; anyone who had ever been a prophet could tell that this child had been one of their number.

**675\. paradox**

The eyeballs stormed into his tower again, yelling about how he was messing with the time stream—yet again—and how he needed to fix things so that the world could continue its course, and they never would see the irony that it was only by his meddling that the world still existed to have a course on which it could continue.

**676\. alarm clocks**

No one else in the universe could try to understand the intricate system of alarms that Clockwork had set up—some went off every April 3, others at 9:52 on the second Friday of the month, one spectacular cuckoo clock every time that Jupiter completed another cycle around the sun, and about a hundred others that no one had ever found a discernable pattern for.

 **677\. cereal** ([Spooky O's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056618))

It was bad enough standing in line at the checkout counter as his parents bought grocery stores out of entire shipments of Spooky O's, but it was worse realizing that with all of these box tops in their house, they might actually stand a chance of winning the grand prize- a tour of the GIW facility in Washington DC.

**678\. Homeless**

Danny tried hard to make his clone feel comfortable at his house, to let her know that she was always welcome and would have a home there for as long as she wanted it; she didn't know how to tell him that she didn't want a home… she wanted to see everything in the entire world.

**679\. Hero**

Kindergarten Danny wanted to be a superhero when he grew up and, when that was pointed out as a little impractical by his know it all second grade sister, he changed it to an astronaut.

**680\. Happy Accident**

They were concerned as soon as they heard that Danny had had an accident, of course, but he was perfectly fine and healthy (and only a little bit skittish but that would wear off) and now the portal was up and running, the accumulation of their life's work no longer for naught.


	35. 681-700 (Tucker Appreciation Week)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Laora, for Tucker Appreciation Week 2015

**681\. Angular**

After just a few short years for puberty to work its magic and incessant ghost hunting to chisel his features, all of the girls he graduated high school with wondered why they'd ever said no when Tucker asked them out on a date.

**682\. Strain**

They'd had their ups and downs over the years- Tucker jealous of Danny's power, Danny envious of his normality, both of them frustrated at their general lack of sleep and girlfriends- but at the end of the day they were still always best of friends.

**683\. Straight**

The first time someone asked whether Tucker would consider swinging the other way since every single girl in school had turned him down, Tucker sputtered with incoherent outrage until Danny wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to form a sentence again.

**684\. Smooth**

Tucker grinned and Danny slapped him on the back encouragingly as they both thought they'd made a great impression on the freshmen girls; Sam face palmed and wondered, not for the first time, why she was friends with such clueless, hormone driven teenage boys.

**685\. Average**

"But that's all I am, Danny, and I'll never really amount to anything important," he confesses to his superhero best friend, voicing fears that have multiplied with a vengeance the more he misses classes and a full night's sleep, "and I know that most people don't but... I still..."

 **686\. Derive** ([Song of Glory Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364319))

"You got all this from that thirty second clip?" Danny asked incredulously as he flipped through Tucker's thorough analysis of Vlad's latest promotional video, broadcast across the only viable channel left on the Amity Park airwaves; everyone had seen it but Tucker had garnered more useful information from it than all of the old news commentators and council members combined.

 **687\. Lapse** ([Song of Glory Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364319))

Danny watched his friend out of the corner of his eye as they both worked, as if any expression he made while splicing together pro-Phantom propaganda would let slip that he regretted throwing in his lot with him and losing what Danny knew had to be any number of incredibly promising careers.

***688. Scanner**

"Level two, non-cognizant but malicious," Tucker guessed as Sam snorted beside him, arguing that it was a green-eyed level one; the look on her face when Danny hesitantly confirmed Tucker's theory almost made him want to keep the upgrade on his new and improved Fenton tech goggles a secret for another couple weeks.

**689\. Area**

He'd never given off the "Do Not Enter" vibe to his parents, but thankfully they accepted that a teenage boy needed his own space; he had no clue how he would be able to successfully hide or explain away any of the ghost files and weapons stashed in his closet, behind the computer monitors, and under his mattress if they tried to keep constant tabs on him.

 **690\. Experimenta** l ([Song of Glory Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364319))

Despite Danny's well founded worry about experimenting with ghostly technology, Tucker loved tinkering around with whatever scraps of wire and twisted, glowing metal they were able to scrounge for him, tongue sticking out in concentration as sparks flew from his little jury-rigged soldering iron and grinning through every contained explosion that was still large enough to blacken his face as he turned them into things they could actually use.

 **691\. Normalized** ("Phantom Planet")

One part of him was happy for Danny, that he'd finally gotten his wish to live the normal boring life he'd always wanted, and another part of him was perversely pleased that he wasn't any more special than _he_ was now, but underlying it all was a deep sense of betrayal of everything they'd done and sacrificed and fought for over the years.

 **692\. Deviation** ("What You Want")

He'd always been Bad Luck Tuck, the freaky techno geek outcast, the third wheel for the loser lovebirds, but now it was time to change all that; one simple wish and he would be the ghost kid that everyone in town would know to respect and fear.

**693\. Original**

The robot duplicates were pretty cool, he had to admit, but nothing could replace the real things.

**694\. Part**

Danny sits cross legged on the floor beside him, shoulder to shoulder, and whispers back haltingly that he would never have made it this far without Tucker, that even if it's a thankless secret job that will never get the recognition it deserves while they yet lived, it was more important than most people ever had the right to claim about their own comfortable lives.

 **695\. Figure** ([Song of Glory Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364319))

"How long do you think you'll last?" Danny asked softly; Tucker didn't meet his eyes but shrugged one shoulder, uncomfortable talking about the fact that any day could easily be his last.

 **696\. Print** ([Footballer's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415262/chapters/64351798))

The time of the printed page had come and gone; Tucker knew where the true power of the press lay.

 **697\. Pressure** ([Song of Glory Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364319))

Danny violated Tucker's standoff as often as he dared, invisibly flying in through the wall (even though the only person they needed to hide from could also turn invisible at will) but risking discovery of their continued one-sided contact was worth the few moments of unadulterated pride and peace when he saw Tucker living and breathing and doing the things he couldn't dare to do anymore.

 **698\. Mark** ("What You Want")

Tucker was offended when Danny implied that he had hacked into the school's database simply to change his grade in sewing— he already had an A plus in that class, thank you very much.

**699\. Pi**

Danny and Sam were always surprised at what esoteric holidays Tucker held absolutely sacred, but Pi Day, which could just as easily be known to their friend as Pie Day, was one that they could both get behind wholeheartedly.

**700\. Modulate**

Given that they tried to keep Tucker away from a microphone at all costs, it should have surprised them more that he had an excellent ear for mixing and DJ-ing; apparently it was just his vocal cords that wouldn't function to his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *688. Scanner: inspired by [icyblueghostsense's Technology day post in the tumblr "lovetucker2k15" tag](https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/112436489849/icyblueghostsense-day-1-tucker-technology)


	36. 701-720 (Tucker Appreciation Week)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Laora and dance instructor bios, for Tucker Appreciation Week 2015

**701\. Matrix**

When the first Halloween costume he chose for himself was Morpheus, Tucker's parents should have realized then and there just how much of a part technology and coding would play in their son's life.

**702\. Touch**

Tucker flinched as soon as Dash grabbed his palm pilot, shouting, "Don't touch that!" even though he knew it was already too late.

**703\. Up**

"So," Danny said with a grin as Tucker doffed his five gallon top hat, "moving up in the world, aren't you?"

**704\. Parenthetical**

He is tired of being overlook, of being dismissed, of only being included with Danny or with DannyAndSam as an afterthought, an end note at the back of a book that no one ever bothers to flip to.

**705\. Dot**

Maddie the Cat turned out to be a fairly vicious bodyguard against intruders at the Masters Mansion (if anyone was stupid enough to break into the castle of the country's most successful scheming billionaire), hissing and clinging to Sam with a frenzy of claws and shedding white fur until Tucker discovered a marvelous secondary use for his laser pointer.

***706. Drip**

Tucker cupped a hand over his swollen nose, blood trickling through his fingers until Danny gently pulled them away and pinched his nose instead; "Tilt your head down, not up," he advised with an all too knowing assessment of his friend's condition.

**707\. Tangled.**

Tucker flailed frantically in the net, hands scrabbling at the rope around his neck, only sparing enough energy to throw a murderous glare in Danny's direction when the guy with the ability to walk through anything tried to tell him to be calm.

**708\. Archive**

In the days after his meeting with the Cramtastic Mach 5, Tucker was a walking encyclopedia, and he took full advantage of not having to study for anything for at least the next three months.

 **709\. File** ([Footballer's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415262/chapters/64351798))

Tucker flipped through his file folder full of information about Phantom and snorted, amused at the thought that he and Sam had been about to turn down Danny's offer to man a third camera because they didn't think ghosts were real.

 **710\. Atone** (finale au)

Danny wondered how he could ever hope to atone for murdering his best friend, but then he realized the sharp agonizing daggers that flew to the pit of his stomach every time a haggard towns person came up to _thank him for what he had done_ might have been a good place to start.

**711\. state**

High school civics classes became absolutely insufferable after Tucker returned after his brief honorary stint as the city's mayor and he felt he had the authority to add to or contradict nearly everything that anyone said.

**712\. street**

Danny became well aware of distances between landmarks as the crow flies, but Sam and Tucker soon knew the shortcuts and traffic patterns for every single street and alleyway in the entire town.

 **713\. dance** (ballet au)

Sam scrunched up her nose as Tucker came down the hallway, staring poignantly at is (still) bare chest; "Oh come on," he said, "covering up these good looks would be criminal!"

 **714\. studio** ([Footballer's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415262/chapters/64351798))

Sam looked over his shoulder as he pressed keys seemingly at random while dragging bits and pieces of dialogue, splicing them into something that she trusted would be a good end product, even if she couldn't see any promise in the current state of the file.

**715\. committed**

Most people would say he was completely and thoroughly obsessed with his technology, but Tucker preferred to say that he was merely committed to his trade.

**716\. passing**

He waited with baited breath until the breaks between classes, not necessarily because it meant that he wasn't in class, although that was definitely a bonus, but because it meant that he could see her... at least in passing.

**717\. inspiration**

It struck him one day, as a practice college entrance exam asked him to describe a figure he looked up to, that his best friend was also his hero.

**718\. physical**

He did everything that Sam asked him to, the push ups and crunches and pull ups trying to reach the PDA she waved above his head, and at the end of it he realized two things: 1- that physical conditioning was highly overrated and altogether not worth a real PDA let alone a styrofoam one and 2- that Sam was never to be trusted again.

**719\. expression**

His mom used to warn him about his face freezing that way; he never thought that a ghost would come along with the power to actually do it.

**720\. soar**

Tucker had never realized until the moment when he too possessed the ability to fly just how much of a high sprinting through the clouds could give you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *706. Drip: because last night I learned how to deal with bloody noses


	37. 721-740

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from computer programs and newsletters from work

**721\. Code** (#305 Schedule)

"Ah, oh, aha, about that… it's uh… it's code," Danny fumbled as he looked up at Jazz, "for… uh… taking breaks that I might need… kinda like some buffer time to make sure I stay on schedule… because there's, uh, yeah, there's no reason that I need to go check out the same book five times in a single day, haha…"

**722\. Label**

Geek, nerd, troubled, loser—he accepted all of them gracefully, because that's what a hero was supposed to do.

 **723\. Export** ( _French Future Fic_ )

"Seriously," Danny huffed and crossed his arms as he watched the demonstration behind the one way window, "I did not come halfway across the world to watch the GIW send over these guys and claim that they're the cream of the crop; that's pathetic even by their standards."

**724\. Active**

Tetslaff was rarely pleased with the wimpy students mandated to take her Physical Education classes, but even she had to admit that she was impressed by the sudden improvement from Valerie Gray in her freshman year.

**725\. Current**

The too-small blob that was, in fact, the greatest hunter in the entire Ghost Zone, eyed the metal suit with trepidation, doubting that the man promising to employ him would be able to animate it… that was, until the man's hand glowed a deep pink and touched the empty metal suit.

**726\. Inquiry**

Lancer didn't quite know what to do when his most troubled student walked voluntarily into his office after hours, not to ask how to make up the five quizzes or so he had managed to miss, but to ask for additional reading that would serve as an introduction to generally held views on the afterlife—except to keep a closer eye on the boy.

**727\. Expired**

Given how closely intertwined the process was with his life, Danny thought surprisingly little about how ghosts must be formed, which was why, when a squirrel decided to run across the road at just the wrong time and was hit by a car, only to have a vaguely squirrel-shaped fog of green rise from its tiny, squashed body, he didn't know what to think.

**728\. On Hold**

"No!" Danny shouted into the mouthpiece, "No, I can't wait on hold, the guy is being mugged right now—oh forget it," he muttered as he flipped the phone shut to protests on the other end, "if the police aren't going to get here in time, I'll just take care of it myself…"

**729\. Costume**

When Sam and Tucker showed up on the Fenton's doorstep giggling like idiots, Danny most certainly did not expect to open the door to see his two best friends both dressed up as Danny Phantom.

**730\. Costume, pt 2**

With a heavy sigh, he unbuckled the trappings of what he had thought was going to be his Halloween costume and transformed into his alter ego, grumbling, "Not a word," as he marched down the steps between them.

**731\. Mark**

He didn't know how they did it, but without a word from him, or a display of extraordinary powers, each ghost he came across somehow knew what he was.

**732\. Birth**

One of his least favorite jobs as he grew older and more and more people he knew passed on, was introducing the few unlucky enough to have been obsessed so much that they turned into ghosts to the life… or, uh… the un-life.

 **733\. Contact** (Superphantom crossover)

With the website and everything, plenty of people called the Fentons asking for help with their ghost problems, but Jack and Maddie were dedicated to raising their family in a stable environment, so while they were willing to travel for conference and "field trips," any hunting jobs outside of the state were forwarded onto Bobby Singer to divvy up as he saw fit.

**734\. Found**

He had been searching for so long, for longer than he could remember, searching through the snow, and the wind, and through his entire world, that once he had found a friend, he was never ever going to let them go.

**735\. World**

The three of them knew well how science was close to explaining everything that happened in this world, so they decided that after college, they would open up the door to a new one.

 **736\. Dual** ("Phantom Planet")

When the girl issuing the passport asked Danny if he had dual citizenship or any special circumstances, Danny thought of how he was about to tour the globe as Phantom to explain the whole Disasteroid incident and laughed, "You could say that, yeah."

**737\. Degree**

Danny stared at Sam's blistered hand in shock, barely hearing Tucker's frantic call to 911, and he willed the green energy in his fist to dissipate, saying, "I… I didn't mean it!"

**738\. Benefit**

The nice thing about living beneath the roof of people creating weapons specifically designed to freeze, trap, disintegrate, reveal, dissect, capture, locate, or banish him was that he knew what to be on the look out for before his parents even knew what their next invention was turning out to be.

 **739\. Manager** (#305 Schedule, #721 Code)

Sam wasn't convinced that Tucker, of all people, should be the one in charge of making Danny's schedule and she was absolutely sure of it once she realized that half of the "study breaks" were CALL OF DUTY tournaments that turned late nights into all nighters.

**740\. Drowsy**

He'd felt tired in class before—that was a given for every teenager—but he got the shock of his life when, a few weeks after his accident, he woke up in the middle of math to a drool covered worksheet without any recollection of falling asleep.


	38. 741-760

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from Jointheeggvolution / chippingfruit, rana2001, Bibliomatsuri, phantomiime, and acekanigirl when I opened up for prompts for the 11th Dannyversary

***741. Drugs**

Dani froze, wishing she had enough juice to turn invisible without falling apart, because she really really didn't want to find out how to explain away the roll of old needles and the bottle that _glowed_ and the marks inside her arm when she wasn't even strong enough to use a touch of intangibility to avoid them.

 ***742. Drugged** (#741 Drugs)

The first time someone bullied a syringe of Ecto Dejecto from her to shoot up with something new in a dark alley far away from any human help, she watched the junkie's eyes go wide within seconds as he realized his mistake and the goop sludged through his system, but she didn't feel any remorse leaving him convulsing on the dirty pavement as she picked up the nearly empty dose and strode past his clawing hands.

**743\. Shadow**

Spectra's shadow form radiated menace, and he knew she already had the upper hand after digging through his brain to find all of his biggest insecurities, but oddly enough, he felt relief once he realized she was actually a ghost and he would be well within his rights to roundhouse kick her in the face.

**744\. Electricity**

Danny stared at the big metal tunnel in the basement, the unwilling scientist in him trying to even fathom how much energy it would take to get it working like it was supposed to; the answer, of course, was half of his life force.

**745\. Eyes**

Concussions were notorious for making it hard to keep facts straight, even when you weren't living a secret life as a half ghost in your free time, so no one could really blame Danny for blinking up with green eyes at all of his classmates when they found him slumped against one of the basketball hoops in the school parking lot.

**746\. Immortality**

Most people would have given up a fortune for eternal life, but that was one thing Vlad Masters had never desired; now that he had it, though, the prospect of a dark abyss of years stretched beyond even his understanding terrified him if he couldn't spend even a few of them with the woman he loved.

**747\. War**

He knew his parents had never meant for things to turn out this way, but that didn't change the fact that humans opening a permanent portal was seen as an open invitation to every ghost in the Zone to do whatever they wanted, and spirits of the dead let loose on the living for the first time in their existence really really didn't like their opportunities being curbed.

**748\. Separation**

"College isn't that far away and I'll be back for Fall Break," she said, trying to soften the death knell, "and you can always call."

 **749\. Locked** (that one janitor that locked Mr. Lancer in the freakshow episode)

The janitor started leaving a box of granola bars in the closet of Lancer's classroom; he didn't know why the teacher spent the weekends in there, but it certainly couldn't be comfortable to be surrounded by cleaning and crafting supplies with nothing to eat for days on end.

 **750\. Suffocation** ([Suffocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101089)) **  
**

The second mistake the mugger made—the first was choosing Danny Fenton as his target—was not checking for a pulse when the scrawny teenager slumped bonelessly against him; not that it would have done him much good anyway, though, because half ghosts didn't need to have a pulse or breathe.

**751\. Veil**

He'd never really considered any of the theories or imagery of death before he half died himself, but perhaps the thing that surprised him most when he finally thought things through was that the veil between life and death was a metal tunnel full of brightly glowing ectoplasmic swirls.

 **752\. Charm** (superphantom crossover)

They handed him a symbol on a string and told him to never take it off, ever, and if the thing it warded off was bad enough to make their faces shut down when he asked about it, he was going to sleep and shower in the thing.

**753\. Owl**

Danny had never considered the possibility of clever ghostly animals until he came across three vultures that spoke and wore fezzes, and then he wondered if there might not be some kind of spectral history to the notion that owls were the wisest of creatures.

 **754\. Ribbon** ("Parental Bonding")

The dress she'd picked out for when—if—she ever got asked out to the school dance was dark and oddly pretty and absolutely perfect for her, but the elaborate system of ribbons criss-crossing the bodice definitely didn't make quick changes easy while her escort was waiting at her front door.

**755\. Caprice**

Danny stared after Valerie—disappearing down the hallway to pull out her hidden stash of ghost hunting equipment— wondering how her expression could change from the sweet, sincere smile of a moment ago into the snarl and death glare that she would level at his other form within minutes.

**756\. sauna**

His back was mottled with overlapping purple, red, and yellowing bruises and he hissed every time he moved, hardly daring to think about braving sleeping in a bed yet and wishing that he somehow had access to a hot tub that would leech the pain and stiffness out of him.

**757\. hobby**

Maddie stared at the wreckage of what had once been a major thoroughfare through downtown and shook her head, muttering angrily about how much of the ghost boy's free time seemed to be spent tearing the town apart brick by brick.

**758\. shame**

"Look at what you're doing," Danny had said, "don't you feel bad about any of it?" he had asked, and Vlad _didn't_ —but, if he was truly honest with himself about the twist in his gut, the fact that he didn't _did_.

**759\. illegal**

Jazz was pretty sure that most of the things her parents did down in their lab were against one law or another and, after she found out what the portal had done to her baby brother, she decided that if they weren't, they _should_ be.

**760\. Petrichor**

It had been a horrible fight with lots of property damage and continued bad publicity (not like anyone wanted to believe that Danny was saving his classmates instead of kidnapping them until they were bombarded with sickly yellow ectoblasts that practically disintegrated concrete on contact) but now, as he stood on the sidewalk watching the rain wash away the burn marks and clouds of dust, he found that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *741. Drugs and 742. Drugged are based on an idea by tartkiwifruit's on tumblr


	39. 761-780

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from a Festival of the Vine brochure which is why they sound so pretentious

**761\. Remnant** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Valerie examined the wickedly amused face before her with narrow eyes, trying to find out if there was anything left of the old Danny Phantom besides the symbol on his chest.

**762\. Festival**

Dora watched the townsfolk milling about the streets, wishing with all her heart that she too would be able to parade down to the square and dance amid the flowers and ribbons of the maypole.

 **763\. Presented** ("Phantom Planet")

When the city council presented Tucker with the keys to the city, Sam watched him accept it with a sense of pride (and two fingers crossed behind her back because she wasn't sure if he was more likely to faint or start dancing on stage).

**764\. Define**

Danny stared blankly down at the test page in front of him, barely able to understand a word on the paper, let alone define their meaning and significance for his teacher.

**765\. Deliver**

Danny decided that if he ever needed a minimum wage job to make ends meet since college was looking like a slimmer possibility with each passing month, he could always freelance as the fastest pizza delivery guy on the planet.

**766\. Commitment**

Sometimes, when his ghost sense woke him up at 3:47 am, he wondered just how important this whole "saving the world" thing was.

 ***767. Specialty** (superphantom crossover)

"I've got no freakin' clue what kind of box that is," Bobby admitted with a wary glance at the engravings on every side, "but unfortunately, I think I know someone who might."

**768\. Tickets**

Their first official date was pretty ordinary, really, for them, just dinner and a movie.

**769\. Volunteer**

"Ugh," Danny sighed frustratedly toward the ceiling, "Why do I have a full time job that doesn't pay?"

**770\. Creation**

Vlad looked down at the things that he had created, but even his godlike state did not appease him, for no matter how hard he tried, none of them were Daniel.

**771\. Acidity**

Danny didn't think anything of shucking his green-and-red stained jeans off onto the floor as he practically fell into bed, but the next morning he woke to find that the denim and patches of carpet beneath them had practically disintegrated.

**772\. Integrated**

Dani felt that she had done pretty well fitting into society for a melty runaway twelve year old clone that had only existed for a few months.

**773\. Leading**

Danny never hated keeping his alternate identity secret more than when everyone was actually in danger and refused to listen to the failure of a loser C-student dweeb because what could he possibly know about anything?

**774\. Crisp**

Amorpho rearranged his cravat one more time to make sure that every fold of cloth was exactly where it should be and then stood back to admire his faceless form in the mirror.

**775\. Refreshing**

Over the years, Lancer had come to recognize the students that would hand in just as much homework as they needed to in order to graduate, but the times that they went above and beyond on an assignment was like a breath of fresh air and hope as he inked an 'A' onto the top of a paper.

**776\. Finish**

"Alright, you creep!" Danny yelled, "let's finish this!"

***777. Smattering**

Skulker stared at his map of the Ghost Zone despondently, wishing that there was more than just a realm here and there- the Ancient Town, a crumbling clock tower, the black door, and the lair of the Ancients- that he had not already explored quite thoroughly.

**778\. Lively**

To Spectra, the best feeling in the world was walking into a fresh school where all of the energetic and image-obsessed teenagers simply radiated energy that she could consume.

**779\. Effervescent**

Vlad watched as the clone dissolved into a puddle of bubbling green and he couldn't help but compare it to the bottle of champagne that he had savored the night before.

**780\. Appealing**

As a ghost powered billionaire, Vlad had the ability to make anyone think what he wanted, which was why he was thoroughly confounded by the Fenton family: his would be wife and son couldn't stand him and the one person on earth that he wanted dead more than anyone else would not stop inviting him over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *767 Specialty: If you thought that Bobby's going to use his ouiji board phone-an-expert option on the Box Ghost for this one, you'd be absolutely correct XD
> 
> *777 Smattering: This referenced a couple places I've made up in the Ghost Zone: [The Ancient Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055956) and [the Black Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867/chapters/56577745)


	40. 781-800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter's prompts:** from a Festival of the Vine brochure

**781\. Notes**

At some point, Lancer simply gave up on trying to intercept communications between Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Manson.

**782\. Floral**

Star always followed the fashions and always wore something that Paulina approved of, but she was never happier when the accepted trend included flowers.

**783\. Highlight**

Danny looked over Jazz's shoulder as she studied and wondered what the point of highlighting all but a line or two of text was; if everything was that important, then why bother covering everything in colors that made your eyes hurt?

**784\. Blush**

It was a good thing that Danny was so clueless, Sam thought; otherwise, he would notice her blushing every time their hands touched.

 **785\. Offering** ([Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289415))

Sam and Tucker dragged Danny away from the temple, hoping beyond hope that they had been seeing things, that the god hadn't woken, that he hadn't accepted the offering they had never intended to make.

**786\. Dominate**

Pariah Dark ruled over the entirety of the Ghost Zone with a cruel and far reaching hand that kept anyone from daring to challenge the king's claim to the throne.

**787\. Complex**

When Sam hissed that he should hurry up, Tucker snapped back, "What, you think it's easy to hack into a security system?"

 **788\. Hints** ("Phantom Planet")

When their son transformed in the snow, staring at them with hopeful but wary eyes, Jack and Maddie stood transfixed for a moment as they suddenly realized everything they should have been seeing over the years.

**789\. Vibrant**

Everyone trembled as the Ghost Zone rumbled and grew dark until the only light came from the wide eyes of the inhabitants.

**790\. Extreme**

Jazz made a disgusted face at the conversation as she reached for the maple syrup; "Don't you think dissecting a ghost molecule by molecule is a little much, even for science's sake?"

**791\. Companion**

The ghosts looked at Phantom and did not think it was fair that he had not only one living human companion, but two.

 **792\. Dark** ([Jumping At Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481301))

Dash sat stock still in the middle of his bed and tried to convince himself that he was being ridiculous; he was a high schooler and he shouldn't be petrified that something was going to jump out of his closet.

**793\. Project**

Valerie groaned; of all the people she could be assigned a joint project with, it had to be the kid who had dropped over thirty beakers in a single month and who rarely bothered to come to class on time?

 **794\. Herbal** ("What You Want")

Sam sighed when her parents' team of doctors came through the door- all she really wanted was some warm tea with honey and some sleep.

**795\. Wrapped**

Danny's eyes flew wide when he realized his struggling was useless and Skulker laughed once his prey recognized that he'd finally found a way to make his nets halfa-proof.

**796\. Ensemble**

It wasn't really one thing that made his life particularly difficult, it was just... everything put together that made it impossible.

 **797\. Source** ("Phantom Planet")

Jack looked at the man he thought had been his friend and tried to imagine holding a grudge for over twenty years as it poisoned and twisted his mind.

 **798\. Prisoner** ( _Prisoner AU_ )

"New guy's here," Skulker remarked to his fellow inmates as he peered across the yard through his suit's periscope.

 **799\. Label** ( _Prisoner AU_ ) (#798 Prisoner)

"Human," he added, as the guards turned and dragged the jail's newest member to the row of cells whose bars didn't glow green, and Vlad sat up at that.

 **800\. Tattoo** ( _Walking Home AU_ )

Sam stood stock still at the mouth of the alleyway, horrified at the blood dripping down the boy's wrist, and more scared than she had ever been in her life when she saw the tattoo glowing in the dark even where the skin had been scraped away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turning Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Eulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083908) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Abstract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084322) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Treason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095269) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Song of Glory Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364319) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [Suffocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101089) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [The Only Voice Coming Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869271) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)
  * [UltraViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415871) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming)




End file.
